Fangs and Fur
by King Of Anime
Summary: Ron is a vampire, Kim is a werewolf.They don't have a clue about each other and their races hate each other! Romance, action, and drama galore!  COMPLETE!
1. Prologe

This is a new story that I have been sleeping on for a while so Enjoy! KingOAnime

**Fangs and Fur- **Prologue

My name is Ron Stoppable, and I am a vampire. Now before you get your crosses and stakes let me "kill" a few myths for you. Vampires are not affected by holy water, crosses, the sun, silver, or garlic. None of that stuff works on us and besides its just plain stupid.

I am 17 years old, not 1700. My life expectancy is that of any human so don't expect me to live over 100. Unfortunately we vampires do have one critical weakness, our need for blood. All vampires need at least one glass of blood a day or we lose our senses and go crazy, attacking anything to get its blood.

I do have more strength than I show in public. Most vampires have the strength of twenty-five men, but I only have ten men right now, so by vampire standards I pretty weak. I also wish to admit that vampires also are not immortal; in fact most vampires die by heart attacks and cancer. We are just as weak as humans, but ten times stronger and smarter then them.

We do however have one type of problem: werewolves. About three centuries ago a huge war was fought between werewolves and vampires. It eventually ended in a draw, but ever since we never really forgave each other for what happened and we still seem to hate each other. We don't fight if we don't have to, but our clan's rules tell us to walk away from them and don't speak to each other. Luckily I've never seen one in my life, but my parents tell me that they are vicious creatures who kill for sport. I personally don't believe them, but I won't know for sure unless I encounter one for my self.

It seems I will never meet one in Middleton, but then again I can only sense other vampires. Werewolves have another smell that only they can sniff apparently. My whole family have been vampires since I can remember, we all are part of a clan where every vampire in the world is to follow their rules and respect our current leader William Yorkshire. He is a powerful vampire and a highly respected leader who was able to take control of every blood bank in the world so we would no longer have to resort to killing innocent people for food.

I love being Kim Possible's boyfriend and I know she loves being my girlfriend. Ever since the prom a month ago we have been together almost every day. I want to tell her who I really am, but I afraid that she will think of me as a monster. The clan allows vampires to "mingle" with humans, but only if they don't expose us to other humans. We vampires have taken extra measures to stay hidden. Until I am one-hundred percent sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with her then I will tell her, but for now I'm just glad she doesn't know I'm a vampire….

* * *

My name is Kim Possible and I am a werewolf. First let's straighten a few things out before you start to run away. First off, I am not consumed with the hunger to kill and eat everything I see move. We werewolves do love meat and from time to time we will hunt together, but not for humans. The entire Possible family consists of werewolves and even controls the entire Possible Pack. Yes, we werewolves live in packs, or groups, for security and company. There are thousands of werewolf packs in U.S. alone and most contain less than 20, but ours has about 74 members. 

Like I said before we control the pack, or rather we lead it. Most of the members are people who didn't like the Rockwaller's Pack and they came to us for refuge. Yes, that Bonnie Rockwaller, she thinks she owns Middleton just because her family has a bigger pack then us. Fortunately our pack is at least three times stronger because we have such great members who are class A fighters.

It is pretty tough going to school since the entire cheerleading squad and about thirty other students are werewolves, but we don't let it show until after school.

Also silver bullets will kill us, but then again any bullet will kill us. We are just as vulnerable as humans, but we make up for it in strength and speed.

When we are young we cannot change into our stronger faster wolf state. When we turn thirteen, however, on the first full moon after that we can change whenever we like. From sun up to sun down we can transform whenever we feel like it, so the tweebs have a little while to go.

I train with my parents and have become the next in line to be the pack leader. I can't wait until I lead our pack to the next generation. My parents have warned me about one thing though: vampires.

My parents told me about the war we had with them a long time ago and what happened afterwards. They told me that vampires are vicious creatures who prey on the innocent for blood and are invulnerable to harm.

Since we are a broken race many werewolves fear that the united vampire clan will overrun us and destroy everyone. I've never seen a vampire before, but I'm always on guard and prepared in case that does happen.

The only people I trust are my pack members and Ron. He and I have been together for a little over a month since the prom. I love him to death and he is so adorable. During our missions he can get into some trouble, but he tries his best to make me happy and that makes me love him even more.

My parents approve of him and believe that he would make a fine husband for me, but they want to be sure that he is a worthy human who can be trusted with our secrets. I am a little worried, but he is different then any other human I've met.

I will wait until I am sure that he is ready for my world, but for now I'm just glad he doesn't know I'm a werewolf. cont...

That was to get the story started and tell the readers what my vampires and werewolves are like so please Rand R! KingOAnime


	2. A Week before Halloween

Thank you for all the great reviews so far! I hope to get more later on! Here is chapter 1! KingOAnime

Fangs and Fur chapter1- _A Week before Halloween_

Ron Stoppable opened his eyes to a brand new day. Monday, to be exact, a school day. Ron groaned as he slumped out of bed and trudged to the bathroom.

He cleaned his messy hair, brushed his teeth, and washed his face before changing into his school clothes. He went downstairs to the kitchen to see his parents already waiting for him.

"Good morning honey." said Mrs. Stoppable, handing him a glass of fresh blood.

"Hi Mom" he greeted back, "I'm already late picking up Kim so I'll just skip breakfast today."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable both stopped and stared at their son who would never pass up a good meal. They realized that his relationship with Kim has really changed his daily routine and has made him a little more mature. They liked what was happening so far and didn't argue against it.

Ron grabbed his backpack and with Rufus in his pocket he opened the door to leave only to find Kim walking up to him.

"Hey Kim what's up?" he asked a little concerned; she never went to his house.

"Nothing Ron, I just thought I could pick you up for a change." She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek after intertwining her arm with his.

The two strolled down the sidewalk to Middleton High both their minds were off in La La land.

It was one week until Halloween, both Kim and Ron knew they were too old for trick or treating, but they still wanted to do something together since it was such a special holiday for them.

Kim then thought of some thing, "You can stay at my house with me," she said which broke Ron's concentration.

"Wha?" he asked, still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"On Halloween silly, you can stay with me. My parents and the tweebs will both be gone doing trick or treating and the fall festival at Middleton Square. We can watch scary movies and order pizza and have some real quality time together."

Lately Kim and Ron have had certain "private" matters come around and they've had to cancel many of their dates.

"Sure" says Ron, "I would love that."

Kim smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his lips just as the school was coming into view. They stopped at the front doors and looked at each other nervously.

Lately rumors have been spreading lately and they didn't want to get mobbed by curious students, but they were mentally prepared. They took each other's hand and together walked into the building.

* * *

After walking down the hallways for five minutes the couple reached their lockers and began to pull out their books. 

Kim saw Monique walking towards them and noticed a little anxiety in her eyes.

"Hey Girlfriend!" Monique said in peppy tone, "Hey Ron" she finished.

"Hey Monique ready for worst day of the week, number 200?" Kim asked in anguish.

Ron looked at the clock and gasped, "Whoops I'm late for an early class. I have go, I'll see you at lunch KP!" he called as he ran down the quickly empting hallway.

Monique was about to leave for classes when Kim grabbed her arm and stopped her.

When she was sure no one was in the hallway or, using her werewolf senses, the other hallways she decided to get this question off her chest.

"Monique, do you think I should tell Ron about us?"

"You mean us being werewolves and all?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you and Tara about it. You two are my best friends and most trusted pack members, I need your opinion."

Monique pondered this for a few seconds and then found her answer, "I think one way or another you need to tell him about our world and the other side of the coin. He's your boyfriend and you two share a bond that no one can break. I believe he has the right to know and I sincerely doubt that he will hate you for it."

Monique's words filled Kim with a new found confidence and it made her feel like she was queen of the world.

"Thanks Monique you rock!" she smiled and gave her a hug before the two of them walked to their class together.

* * *

Ron was walking out of chemistry class with Felix and describing his dilemma to him on their way to lunch. 

"Felix, would you tell your girlfriend that you're a vampire?"

"Well yes I would, I see your problem Ron and I understand where you're coming from, but you shouldn't worry. Kim loves you more than anything and she will understand. Besides I have my eyes set on Monique."

"Are you prepared to tell her that you are also a vampire?" asked Ron.

Felix smiled and striking a pose in his wheelchair he said, "Absolutely!"

"Well I'm going to tell her, but not until Christmas. I want it to be special and I can tell her parents too."

"You already want to tell her parents! Don't you think that might be getting a little too ahead of yourself?"

"I know KP's parents trust me and I think they will accept me too."

"Well I have to go to woodshop I'll catch ya later Ron!" Felix said while rolling backwards and doing wheelies.

"Show off" Ron muttered under his breath. He reached the cafeteria and after getting his food he found Kim and sat down next to her.

The two of them, despite everyone staring, were holding hands and Ron made stupid jokes as Kim giggled like a schoolgirl. Unfortunately an unexpected storm rolled in to rain on their parade.

"Well Kim holding hands and giggling that is so third grade" said Bonnie with a sting in her voice.

"Go away Bonnie, Ron and I are trying to have lunch together." Kim said in a venomous tone.

"Oooohhhhh I see, the losers have to be together. You know Kim you were the top of the food chain at one point, but after you started dating this geek your status is lower than his was."

Kim growled under her breath and was about to take Bonnie's challenge, until Ron spoke up.

"Lay off Bonnie, I love Kim and she loves me and I'll do anything to protect her. She may have gone down the ladder of status, but at least she isn't buried underneath it like you!" he spat as he put his arm around Kim's shoulder and pulled her in like he was shielding her from something.

Kim had never heard Ron talk like this, especially to Bonnie Rockwaller! Kim found comfort in his embrace and she was glad that if she was ever in trouble Ron would be there to protect her.

Bonnie and the rest of the cafeteria went silent at the scene as it just unfolded and for the first time ever someone other than Kim Possible put Bonnie in her place. Angry and confused she stormed out of the lunch room and the other students began to cheer and chant Ron's name.

* * *

After school Ron and Kim walked home together, most of the trip was in serene silence, but as they came into view of Kim's house she stopped them and began to speak. 

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did at lunch today, that was really brave of you."

"It was nothing KP I thought it was someone else's turn to tell Bonnie off." he smiled at her his eyes shining in the sun.

They reached Kim's front door and stood there for almost five minutes before Ron broke the silence.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss, but as he was about to break it Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a much deeper kiss.

After almost ten minutes of tonsil hockey Kim and Ron broke the kiss and Kim gave him one more hug.

"I love you Ron, you have no idea how much" said Kim with some tears falling down her cheeks.

Ron smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes and gave her one last kiss, "I love you too KP I always will."

As Kim walked through the front door Ron's head was a mix of anxiety and happiness.

"_Just a little while longer KP, then on Christmas I'll tell you everything about me_." he thought as he walked down the street to his house.

Kim was in her room changing into some more comfortable clothing and began pondering what Monique had said to her earlier.

"_I'm going to tell him about me and my family, but I want it to be special_." Kim thought for a moment then her eyes lit up, "_I'll tell him on the most magical day of all, Christmas_!

Cont…. Please Review! KingOAnime


	3. Candies and Kisses

Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Since I have time on my hands here's chapter 2!

Fangs and Fur chapter 2- _Candies and Kisses_

Halloween rolled by faster than Ron or Kim expected. After school Ron and Kim rushed home to get ready for their late night date.

Ron came by later at around 5:45 p.m. and was greeted by Frankenstein and his bride.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Hello Ronald," said Mr.Dr. Possible, "Now we'll be back at around midnight so take good care of Kimmie-cub, or you'll be on that nonstop trip to a black hole."

"Well...Goodbye Ron!" Mrs. Dr. P said seeing Ron's nervousness on his face. The tweebs, both dressed like mummies, followed and handed Ron a note.

Ron opened the note and read it:

_Take good care of Kim and talk to us later when we get home._

_Jim and Tim _

Ron was curious as to what the tweebs wanted with him, but he kicked that out of his mind when he saw Kim, the Beverly Hills witch.

Kim was beautiful and had the whole witch thing down except the ugly nose and warts. Ron felt a little misplaced because he didn't where a costume.

Kim noticed this and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him like a python and showering him with kisses.

"I only asked for Ron so don't feel bad, I only wore this to make you stare at me more tonight."

Ron's sadness melted away when Kim sat down on the love seat and pat down the spot next to her. Ron complies and soon the two of them are making out in a milliseconds.

After a few minutes of this they finally decided to watch a horror movie. Kim wanted to watch Dracula, but Ron wanted The Wolf Man. Eventually they flipped a coin and Kim won first.

Ron groaned and tried to be silent as every vampire stereotype appeared in the movie and Ron couldn't help whispering stuff under his breath.

Kim loved this movie because she thought that it was a good look at what the real vampire was like and she watched it more like a training video. Little did she know that one was lying right next to her.

After the movie Ron and Kim did a slew of Halloween games with each other and then proceeded to watch Ron's selection.

Kim did the exact same thing as Ron and muttered stuff under her breath, while resting her head on Ron's lap. After the movie was over the two got a big bowl of candy corn and tried to catch it in each others mouths.

It was close to midnight and Ron thought he should go, but Kim held him tight and pinned him to them couch. Ron struggled for a while, but eventually gave up and submitted to Kim's demands.

Kim smiled deviously and whispered, "I want you to be with me forever and ever. I want you to love me for all eternity and most of all, I always want you near me, I never want to be alone again."

Ron looked up into her eyes and saw something that hew never saw before, desire. He realized that she wasn't playing around and that she really meant it. Ron never saw this in her before, but he grinned and slowly leaned in her ear and whispered, "I will never leave you." With that Kim and Ron began to wrestle until kissing became much more enjoyable.

When the rest of Kim's family got home they saw Kim and Ron on the couch lying together. Mr. Possible looked to see that all their clothes were still own so he was happy nothing bad happened. Mrs. Possible motioned everyone to leave them alone and looked one more time at her sleeping daughter.

"He is the one for you my dear; he is your one true love." Anne Possible smiled as she placed an afghan on the two sleeping teens. She then went upstairs and turned out the lights. Jim and Tim wanted to talk to Ron after they got back, but now they had to wait till after school tomorrow and they were getting anxious.

All was quiet for the rest of the night, but the next day would test both Kim and Ron's love for each other, it also might cost them their very lives!Cont…

Yeah I know short chapter, but the next one will be longer and some surprises along the way! R and R! KingOAnime


	4. Discovery

I would first like to say that I am so glad that Kim Possible got a fourth season! It just goes to show that we the fans have the power. So celebrate and enjoy this chapter! (Starts singing We Are the Champions)

Fangs and Fur chapter 3- _Discovery_

Ron slowly opened his eyes to find himself on Kim's couch with her sleeping on top of him. He recalls the events of last night and smiles when he sees Kim stirring.

"Hello sleepy head" he said in a soft tone.

"Good Morning my darling boyfriend" she replied, "What time is it?"

Ron looked at his wrist watch and said, "It's only 7:15 a.m."

"7:15 A.M.!" they said simultaneously.

"Class starts in forty-five minutes!" Ron and Kim quickly scrambled to get ready when Ron saw his backpack in the kitchen. A note was on top of it:

_We stopped by your parent's house and picked up your school supplies and a change of clothes. We thank you for taking care of our daughter; we know we can always trust you._

_Love, Mr. and Mrs. Possible_

Love? Ron realized that Kim's parents really think of him as part of the family and he wouldn't let them down. Then as Kim was taking a quick shower he noticed another note inside the backpack:

_Don't forget to get your blood for the day, so don't be too late coming home._

_Love, Mom_

He had totally forgotten that he wasn't going to get his cup this morning so he had to wait till the evening. After Kim got out of the bathroom to change Ron took a quick shower and changed his clothes as well and put them in the hamper since Mrs. Possible will wash his clothes too.

By the time the two of them left they had ten minutes to get to school so they took each others hand and ran the whole way. When they arrived they were greeted by Monique and Felix who were holding hands.

When Kim and Ron saw this they nearly fell over with utter shock clearly written all over their faces.

"When did this happen?" Kim asked

"Just last night, the two of us took little kids trick or treating and we kicked off immediately, we're going on another date tonight, why don't you two come with and we'll make it a double date!" Monique said with glee.

"Ooohh sorry Monique, but Ron and I have late cheerleading practice tonight and we'll probably won't finish until at least 7:00."

"Too bad, we'll do it some other time, oops I gotta go I'll see ya later Felix." said Monique as she planted a big kiss on his cheek and walked off.

Felix smiled and waved goodbye to Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron parted ways for the majority of the school day until after school cheerleading practice started.

Ron was dressed in his Mad Dogs mascot outfit ready to perform even though he hardly did any routines with the squad anyway.

Kim arrived with everyone else looking so gorgeous in her cheerleading uniform, it made Ron feel like the luckiest man alive, since no one else was allowed to watch them perform.

With the team all seated and listening, even Bonnie, Kim stood up to speak.

"Alright girls, and Ron, as you all know the big Tri-city cheerleading competition is coming up in a few weeks and we are participating. Normally this contest takes the best people of the squad and watches them perform for the judges, but this year I've decided to take a little risk and put the whole squad in the routine, including our mascot!"

Everyone stared at her agape and they clearly weren't prepared for that. Ron had never participated in any of the contests before and he wasn't sure he was ready for this.

"Are you crazy!" Bonnie yelled in an angry tone, "You've had some really stupid ideas, but this is without a doubt the absolute worst idea you've ever had."

"Yeah," said Jessica, one of Bonnie's "friends,"

"Are you sure about this Kim?" asked Tara.

"Yes, and I think he'll do fabulously, I have made my decision, now lets get started!"

Ron was a hard worker and he promised himself that he wouldn't let Kim down. She spoke with such confidence and the look in her eyes made him feel real special. He knew that she wasn't doing this because he was her boyfriend, but because she truly believed in him.

* * *

After hours of grueling work and practice it was over. Everyone was tired and severely pooped. Ron was especially tired since he had the most moves.

Ron then felt a little tingle in his stomach and realized that he still needed his blood, and all that hard work fired up his appetite he had to get home.

"Hey KP, I'm sorry, but I have to leave now because I uh just remembered that I have a math test tomorrow and I still have to study."

"Awwww I thought we could walk home together" she said trying best to put her puppy dog pout in action; unfortunately he has become immune to it.

"Sorry KP, school work calls and I must answer."

"Alright, but don't forget to call me tonight okay?" she asked in an expectant tone.

"Ok, ok I'll call you so I'll see you later." He then pulled her in for a hot passionate kiss, even though everyone else was watching and some clearly wished that their boyfriends would kiss them that way.

After two minutes they broke the kiss and waved goodbye to each other as Bonnie made a disgusting face. After making sure that Ron was a good ways down the hall and out of earshot she walked up to Kim to speak her mind.

"We all know why you let him in our routine; you're putting him ahead of all of us. You favor loser boy over all your fellow cheer mates. I can't even believe that you would consider putting a freak like Stoppable in the routine, unless you want us to lose," but before she could speak anymore Kim interrupted her and decided that she had had enough.

"You know Bonnie ever since Ron and I got together you've been heckling me more often, you know what I think? I think your jealous of me!"

"Jealous of YOU? Ha! Don't make me laugh why would I be jealous because you picked some guy from the bottom of the food chain?"

"Well let me see, hmmm I went with Josh Mankey, but you didn't and when we broke up you weren't even interested in him anymore! Now Ron you never wanted so when he and I hooked up it ate away at you. You couldn't help, but be jealous because no one, but your mindless cronies and your sweet parents actually like you, in short Bonnie you are a nothing but a WHORE!"

That's when Bonnie snapped she quickly transformed and challenged Kim right there.

Kim was quite impressed, she transformed without shredding her clothes, only really powerful werewolves can do that where the clothes go they just disappear until they change back; where do the clothes go? It's still a mystery, but it doesn't really matter in this story so on with the show!

Kim smiled and changed into her wolf form as well growling and gnashing her teeth at Bonnie in total disrespect.

"Um guys I don't think we should fight here Ron may come back and.." Tara said before both human sized wolves growled at her and telepathically told her to stay out of it.

Tara complied and the rest of the cheerleaders sat in the bleachers and "cheered" for their favorite wolf. Kim and Bonnie stared at each other for a few seconds before charging, the fight had begun.

* * *

Ron was running down the abandoned halls of the school to leave. It was so quiet since he and the squad were the only people left, even the janitors had left. Then he realized that in his rush to leave he left some of his books behind, he looked at Rufus who looked back at him with concern and finally Ron turned around and made his way back to the gymnasium….

* * *

Kim was already winning and Bonnie was not only tired, but her left shoulder was bleeding from where Kim had bitten it. Kim knew this and was already going in for the kill. She lunged at Bonnie's slouching form and pinned her effectively defeating her, but then everyone heard a noise coming from the gym doors. All the girls looked to see a dark figure standing in the doorway.

The figure ran from the gym Kim and Bonnie nodded at each other and ran after the shadow, still in there wolf forms.

Ron was running because he just saw two werewolves. He had never actually seen one, but he knew that those two wolves were just a little too big to be regular wolves.

He was more hungry than scared, he needed to get home quick, but Kim knocked him down and glared at him.

After her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw that it was Ron. Startled by this she loosened her grip on him which gave Ron the opportunity to flip her off of him straight into a wall.

Bonnie and Kim both changed back to their human forms as the rest of the cheerleaders came running up.

"Ron, it's me Kim" she said trying to not sound angry or scared, which she was.

"Kim?" was all Ron could say before collapsing onto the ground.

Kim and the others ran over to him as Kim lifted the head of her unconscious boyfriend.

"Ron? RON!" she tried screaming, but Ron remained still.

Bonnie came up behind Kim bandaging her shoulder and trying to, for once, help Kim.

"I'm sure that Stoppable was just shocked that's all."

"I don't know," replied Kim, "He flipped me with strength that no ordinary human would have," she continued pointing to the fairly large dent in the wall.

"Um K..Kim? L..l..l..l..Look!" pointed Marcia, as Kim looked down at Ron.

His eyes were blood red and when he smiled he revealed two very long fangs. He picked up Kim and threw her into the lockers, opening some of the doors.

Ron then ran towards Jessica and jumped on top of her, she tried to shield herself with her arms, but Ron just drove his teeth into her arm causing her to scream out in pain. The other girls proceeded to pry Ron off of her and finally succeeded, throwing him down the hall.

Kim stood back up a little dazed after her encounter with the lockers, but all the girls were prepared for Ron's next attack.

"Ron stop it! It's me KP!" Kim pleaded with him, but Ron just smiled and licked the remaining blood off his lips.

"I need …BLOOD!" Ron cried as he made a mad dash for the girls again.

Kim intercepted him and grabbed him by the arms struggling to hold him. Then as Ron was about to bite Kim Bonnie took a bat out of one of the lockers and struck it against Ron's head. Ron fell unconscious again as the rest of the girls gave a sigh of relief.

Tara started to bandage up Jessica's arms and talk at the same time, "So Ron's a vampire huh?"

"It would appear so" said Kim still trying to wrap her brain around this.

"I say we just ditch him and save ourselves, my parents will deal with this bloodsucker" said Bonnie as she and the rest of her posse started to walk towards the front door.

"No, that creature back then wasn't Ron. His eyes had no emotion in them, and I don't believe he is evil."

"Are you crazy! He tried to kill us; you don't expect to help him?" Said Amber, still shaken from the whole experience.

"You don't have too, but I will." Kim then picked Ron up onto her shoulders and struggled to make it to the main doors. Everyone thought she was nuts and didn't even try to help her until Tara came behind Kim and picked up Ron's other side to share the load.

The two friends left the school with the others looking bewildered. After about five minutes of walking Kim broke the silence.

"Tara? You're one of my most trusted companions. Do you think Ron's nothing, but an evil vampire?" Kim said stopping to catch her breath.

"I've only dated him for a while, but if I'm sure of one thing it's that Ron is not evil."

Kim smiled and as the two came within view of her house and said, "Thank you Tara, my whole life my parents told me that vampires were nothing, but evil creatures until I found out about Ron. I no longer believe in stereotypes anymore!" she proclaimed. Tara smiled and helped Kim open the door to see both Kim's and Ron's parents in the living room.

Mr. Stoppable took Ron and placed him on the couch, and then he took out a small bottle with blood in it. He slowly poured the liquid down Ron's throat until it emptied.

Ron started to awake and both the Stoppables left the room. Kim sat by Ron's side to greet him. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned her to listen.

"We talked with Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, they informed us about everything and we now realized that we were living in a stereotypical world. We were wrong and we are sorry for influencing you like we have." he said sounding as sincere as he could.

Kim smiled and gave her father a big hug. He then left to leave Kim and Ron alone.

Ron was now fully awake and when he realized what had happened he panicked.

"Kim I am so sorry I didn't mean to, I..I..I..just couldn't help myself and, " but he was cut off by Kim's finger to his lips.

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you I'm a werewolf. When I first saw you as a vampire I must admit you scared me and I thought I had made a giant mistake, but after talking with Tara and thinking about it some more I've realized that it doesn't matter. So what if you need blood or if I turn into a wolf? What matters is that I love you and my heart will always lead me to the truth."

Ron looked like he was about to cry and without saying a single word pulled her in for a HUGE and PASSIONATE kiss. Kim melted in the kiss and was so happy. Ron never thought Kim would accept him, but now that they were together he knew better days would come.

Their parents sat in the kitchen drinking coffee together, apologizing to each other.

"I tell ya that's some son you have" said Mr. Possible, taking a sip of his decaf.

"Your daughter is just as amazing and I think that one way or another the two of them would get together," said Mrs. Stoppable.

"You know what?" said Tara who just walked in after washing her hands, "I think it was destiny." Cont…..

Well there ya go! Please review! More to come KingOAnime


	5. Confessions

I never expected to receive so many reviews! Thank you everyone. Here is chapter 4!

Fangs and Fur chapter 4-_ Confessions_

Ron woke to the sound of his mother's voice.

"RON! KIM'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" she yelled with such volume that Ron swore he saw the windows rattle.

"COMING!" he replied as he quickly changed and ran downstairs ready to go.

"Okay KP let's go" he said in a cheery, yet sleepy tone.

"Whoa there cowboy" said Mrs. Stoppable, "Drink your blood."

Ron took the glass out of his mother's hand and proceeded to drink it until he saw Kim.

"KP, you don't have to watch. I know we still aren't used to each other like this, but..."

Kim stopped him and shook her head, "I want to; if I keep turning my head then I'll never get used to it."

Ron nervously let the red liquid run down his throat as he felt rejuvenated. He handed the glass to his mother and walked out the door with Kim.

Kim felt happy that Ron and her could finally open up to each other and no longer keep secrets. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder humming to herself.

Ron felt at ease walking with the one he loved, even if she was a werewolf. That didn't matter to him what mattered now was that they were at peace and they needed to tell their friends who didn't know yet.

Ron knew that Kim's brothers wanted to talk to him so he had a short conversation with them last night before he went home with his parents. Turns out they knew Ron was a vampire the whole time; they once chipped him a couple months ago and listened to his conversations with Felix. They were scared at first, but after "observing" him for a little while longer they concluded that he wasn't evil and they wanted to tell him about Kim. Ron was glad that the tweebs accepted Ron and he was even gladder when Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible accepted him as Kim's boyfriend and an honorary member of the Possible pack for life.

They arrived at school with time to spare; at first they were going to spend it making out, but decided that Monique and Felix should know. They entered the school to see both of them waiting at their lockers.

"Tara called me last night; I cannot believe that you two finally confessed! We were waiting forever for you two to spill."

"Wait, wait you mean you guys already knew!" Ron and Kim said simultaneously.

"Yeah" said Felix, "After the two of us got together we told each other about ourselves and about you two. We accepted each other and even have a stronger bond because of it." Felix began to reach into his pocket and he brandished ten dollars, which he gave to Monique.

Ron and Kim looked confused so Monique explained, "I bet him ten bucks that you two would spill the beans before Christmas, and I won!" she said with glee jumping up and down.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and sighed, "_They even bet on it, we must be totally oblivious_." they thought together.

Felix smiled and walked with Monique to her first class. Kim and Ron gave each other a little goodbye kiss and trudged to their classes.

* * *

After the last school bell rang Kim and Ron made their way to the gym to confront the others. Neither Kim nor Ron wore their cheerleading attire and when they entered the gym all the others were still in their ordinary clothing. 

Bonnie and the rest of the girls, except Tara, all sat together and sort of glared at Ron. No one even blinked and as Kim sat down Ron stood at the center of the gym floor. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to ready his speech.

"First off, I apologize for what I did last night. My actions were caused by lose of energy and I needed blood fast. My brain kind of shut down and my animalistic instincts took over and I attacked anything. Jessica, I'm sorry for biting you and I hope you can forgive me. I fact I pray all of you forgive me for lying to you, even you Bonnie. I am a vampire; nothing is going to change that, this is how I was born. Kim and I are at terms with each other and we know love each other even more. We share an unbreakable that that no one else has. I don't expect you all to like me, but I do hope that you all will at least come to respect me, even if I'm a vampire."

The other girls in the group were touched by this and saw how brave he was to come face to face with them and say this. Even thought Tara and Kim were the only members of the Possible pack in the squad, that didn't matter.

Since vampires and werewolves have a much faster rate of healing then humans Jessica's arm was fully healed despite the fiasco yesterday. She genuinely believed in Ron's words and what she did made everyone gasp. She stood up, walked over to Ron, and gave him a big hug.

"I forgive you and you are a great friend" she said while starting to cry.

Unfortunately Bonnie could never let a moment like this last.

"This is ridiculous!" she said in an aggravated tone, "Jessica he attacked you and you think of him as a friend?"

"Yes, I do and I also think I've had enough of your attitude!" Kim and Tara stood next to her and backed her up.

"Yeah!" said Tara, "You've been bossy and disrespectful to your own pack members."

"I'm the future leader of the Rockwaller pack and the only thing that's important is me! My "fellow" pack members obey me and do as I say because their too stupid to think for themselves!"

The other girls were shocked and astounded that their own "friend would treat them like this and soon they began to slowly stand up and move towards Kim's side.

Bonnie went from having the upper hand in the squad to only having two followers left. Bonnie fumed and stormed out of the gym with her "lemmings" closely behind.

Kim was in awe of what just happened and soon everyone was cheering and celebrating.

"Now what will happen to you guys?" asked Kim, knowing that most likely the Rockwaller pack would alienate them.

"Well we'll probably be kicked out of the pack and our families will most likely follow us." answered Marcia.

"Yeah, our parents never liked the Rockwallers, but they were too afraid to stand up to them." added Lisa.

"How about becoming members of our pack?" suggested Kim.

The others talked for a while and all agreed, they said that they knew the rest of their families would also join.

Kim was ecstatic and hugged every girl, including Ron and Tara. The day was turning out to be an unforgettable one and it got even zanier.

* * *

After Ron and Kim arrived at her house the Kimmunicator beeped its familiar tune. 

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Drakken and Shego escaped from prison and unusual energy signatures have been gathering of the coast of Madagascar."

"O.K. Wade. Oh! And Ron and I have something to tell you. You see we're not really human and…"

"I know, I know, Ron's a vampire and you're a werewolf."

"How could you possibly know that!" they both screeched.

"Well remember when I was making new gadgets which could only be used by your biometrics?" Ron and Kim nodded, "I needed your DNA and when I analyzed it I saw that Ron's DNA had extra strands in it which gave him superior senses and strength. His blood also had no hemoglobin, which humans need to survive, I could only guess vampire. And yours Kim was partly human, but had strong concentrations of wolf so that could only be werewolf. I've known for about two months, but was afraid to tell you, I've heard the rumors that they don't like each other. I'm glad you two are still together though."

Kim and Ron sighed and concluded that they _were_ the most oblivious people in the world. After Wade gave Kim the coordinates they signed off and got dressed for their mission.

* * *

After being dropped off by their ride the two teen heroes made their way into the jungle. Ron was terrified of the lemurs, thinking they were monkeys, which humored Kim because Ron was still as scared as he's always been, regardless of him being a vampire. Kim and Ron finally reached a very large sign which read: DRRAKEN"S LAIR 

Ron and Kim both exchanged glances and scratched their heads. Why would Dr. Drakken want to be found? After arriving at an old temple of some kind the two teens entered with caution. Then several robotic tentacles appeared out of the ground and grabbed Ron and Kim, holding their wrists, ankles, and waists.

Then tons of lights went on and flooded the room. The inside of this ancient temple was more like a factory with conveyor belts and catwalks all over the place. Two figures appeared on the twenty foot high catwalk, Dr. Drakken and his lovely assistant Shego.

"Ah Kim Possible, I see you have fallen to my trap so quickly, I would have suspected better from you since our last encounter. I am glad that you and the buffoon, Ronald Stoppable, are "dating" because now you two can suffer together as I destroy you!"

"Wait what about your big take over the world scheme? Aren't you going to explain that to us? Oh and thanks for saying my name, for once." Ron replied sounding rather annoyed and satisfied at the same time.

"No, because the whole plan was to get rid of you!"

"What!"

"You see," Shego explained, "Ever since this whole thing began our first priority was to take over the world, but now we've made getting rid of you our number one objective. Then we'll take over the world with no problems."

"Enough talk, let's end this." Drakken then pushed a button on the wall which activated numerous guns of all shape and size. "I couldn't decide how to kill you so I picked everything. Any last words Kim Possible?" He asked his hand waiting to fire.

"Yes, I think it's time you know my little secret" with that she changed into her wolf form which broke all of her shackles. Ron used his vampire strength to free himself and watched as Kim leapt up to the catwalk and growled ferociously at Shego.

All the guns only pointed in one direction and could move, so Shego tried to fight Kim, but was not strong or fast enough to keep up. Kim shoulder tackled her into Drakken and gave a little smirk as she bared her fangs at them.

"Forget lasers I need silver bullets or something!" Drakken cried in fear. He then pressed the self destruct button which caused the entire lair to shake. Kim lost her footing and fell off the catwalk. Ron thought she would be hurt, but she simply fell on her feet and changed back unharmed.

As everyone ran to escape a section of the catwalk collapsed and began to fall. Kim only had a second as she pushed Ron out of the way and let the large piece of steel fall upon her.

"Kim!" he called as he ran to her to see if she was alright. Ron used his superior strength to lift the heavy debris off his love.

"Kim?" he tried to awake her, but she was unconscious. He lifted her on his shoulders and ran for the exit just as the entire temple exploded in a huge fireball.

As Ron got up he saw that Kim was conscious and wondering what happened.

"You went into harms way, just for me." he replied still shaken, afraid that he may have lost her.

"People do crazy things, when their in love." Kim smiled and leaned up to press her lips firmly against his. Ron felt overwhelmed and held her as the two of them remained in that kiss for the next two minutes.

After they were done Ron picked Kim up, even though she was fine, and together they walked out of the jungle to call for a ride back.

"Ron?" Kim asked

"Yeah?" he replied.

"My parents are having the monthly pack meeting in two weeks, I thought that you, your parents, and the other girls from the squad could join us; I'm sure Mom and Dad will want to let you become true members. And Christmas is coming up and I thought you and your parents could come, even though you're Jewish?"

Ron smiled and thought about when he was going to confess to her on Christmas, then he looked into her deep green eyes and said, "Kim I would be delighted."

Kim giggled at Ron trying to sound sophisticated and smothered him with kisses as a helicopter came to take them home. Cont…

Please Review! KingOAnime


	6. Initiation

Here's the next chapter! KingOAnime Enjoy!

Fags and Fur chapter 5_- Initiation_

Tonight was the night of the pack meeting where Ron and his family were to be inducted into the pack. This is the first time a vampire has ever joined the Possible pack and he was nervous. It made him feel a little better that Felix had decided to join as did the five cheerleaders who left Bonnie and her family's pack.

Ron and Felix's family walked together to the Possible house which was filled with dozens of werewolves, fellow pack members. Ron knew that he was an honorary member, but now he was becoming a true member of the pack where everyone will consider him family. Kim was at the door to greet the group of visitors, and showed them in.

She had on a beautiful dress with some matching earrings and necklace. Ron felt a little shaky at the knees; he felt that maybe he should have worn something nice; it obviously was a special event.

Kim smiled at him and took his hand. She introduced him to other members and to the other "potential" members.

"Mom, Dad! This is the guy I was telling you about" said Jessica.

Her father was a huge man with a scurvy beard and two very penetrating eyes. Ron thought he would either faint or get killed by this dominating figure, but much to his surprise he picked Ron up into a bear hug laughing.

"So this is the one who stood up to the Rockwaller child and protected my daughter; I never thought I would say this to a vampire, but thank you very much." All the other parents took turns thanking him as well and each of the girls would give him a warming hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek, which made Kim a little jealous.

After all the greetings were done with Mr. and Mrs. Possible quieted the large group down and announced that they would begin the initiation of the new members.

* * *

Kim whispered in Ron's ear so she doesn't disrupt her parents, "Now Ron Marcia and the others will go first because they know what to do. This ceremony has been performed at every initiation in every wolf pack; it is sacred to us. I'm going to try and talk to you telepathically since we need to be silent. I've never done this to a vampire before so nod if you can hear me."

"_Can you hear me?"_

Ron nods and tries it himself, but nothing happens.

"_Vampires don't have the ability to talk to each other through telepathy because they never needed to. Watch the ceremony and I'll tell you what's going on."_

Ron watched as the group of werewolves stood in front of Kim's parents, the leaders, and presented themselves. The pack all stood several feet away from them as if they wee toxic or something.

"_The pack must let the leaders and the potentials have their space."_

Then they began to take off their clothes. After several seconds the group, even the teenagers were fully naked. The one thing that struck Ron was that no one was embarrassed; everyone just stood there looking straight forward.

"_This is symbolic of them denouncing their old pack and shedding their old life, letting the whole pack see who they really are. You'll be doing this too and you shouldn't be scared."_

Ron then witnessed as the Possible leaders changed into their wolf forms and began to circle the potentials, rubbing themselves against them.

"_My parents are removing the scent of the Rockwallers and replacing it with the Possible's. This is mainly used so that we know who is a member of our pack, each pack scent is unique. It will take you a couple weeks for your senses to get used to it and define the smell."_

Ron was getting more and more intrigued by the second. He could only imagine what it will be like when he does this. After Mr. and Mrs. Possible were finished they changed back and motioned to the potentials who transformed into wolves and began to slowly walk together in line around the room.

"_Now we must place our hand on each of them when they pass by so that we will always have a piece of them on us and we will recognize their own scent."_

As the group passed by Ron placed his hand on each one as they came by him. He saw Kim and the others deeply inhale as if pulling the scents off their hands. Ron tried this, but couldn't smell anything; he then remembered what Kim had told him earlier and felt like an idiot for forgetting it anyway.

As soon as the wolves had gone through the entire pack they changed back and the Possibles placed white silk robes with an insignia of a half circle and a capital P etched on the back. After this everyone took their clothes that they had worn in the beginning and threw them into the fireplace.

"_The robes carry the crest of the Possible pack and now they bear the burden of this crest with the rest of us. And as a closing they throw their old life and past into the fire. They start over as members of the Possible pack."_

_

* * *

_

After it was over the entire pack gave out a traditional wolf howl. Ron had never seen Kim howl before, but he had to admit it made her look very sexy. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Possible motioned Ron, his parents, Felix, and his mother to step forward. They did so and were prepared to start the ceremony, until Kim stepped up.

"If it is alright with you Father and Mother I wish to perform the ritual with Ron and the others." Everyone gasped and looked at Kim thinking she was crazy; no one had done the ceremony twice in the same pack.

"Me too" said Monique bravely walking up next to Felix taking hold of his hand.

"And me" piped in Tara as she made her way to the group in the middle of the room.

The leaders looked at their daughter and smiled at her dedication as well as the devotion of Monique and Tara.

"So be it," they answered and soon it began.

Ron and the others began to discard their clothing. Felix had a little trouble, but Monique helped him out and soon everyone was naked. Ron couldn't help imagining what Kim looked like naked, but he didn't want to turn and find out.

The Possible leaders then changed once again and proceeded to rub their scent all over the group. After this was done Kim, Monique, and Tara changed into werewolves as Ron and the others stayed in line and walked around the rest of the pack as they all placed their hands on them.

Even the new members, still in the robes, participated and Ron felt a little stronger touch when Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder. Ron smiled and continued with the others until they had gone through everyone.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible then placed the white silk robes on everyone, including Kim.

After this Ron took his clothes and first made sure Rufus wasn't in them, then threw it into the fire. Ron felt a little guilty that Kim would sacrifice such a beautiful dress for him. Kim noticed this and mentally said, _"Don't worry you're much more important to me than this dress."_

Ron grinned and after all was done the pack all gave another loud howl. Ron and Felix couldn't help joining in and Kim grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed it tightly. Ron looked at Kim and saw her sparkling eyes glistening in the firelight.

* * *

Everyone congratulated the new members, including the vampires. They still weren't used to it, but they trusted their leaders and even liked them a little.

After it was all over Mr. and Mrs. Possible announced that everyone was invited to come to the Christmas party. Ron and his family were going, regardless if they were Jewish or not.

Kim then motioned Ron to come outside. He handed Rufus over to Monique for a while and followed Kim to the backyard. Outside it was clear and the crescent moon was the only light outside.

"You know, there's a legend that if two people kiss under the crescent moon that their lives become one for all eternity." Said Kim slowly dancing in the moonlight.

Ron walked over and firmly grabbed her gazing at her moonlit form.

"Why don't we make it come true?" He smiled and placed his lips to hers. The moon almost seemed to try and hid as to leave the two lovers alone to bask in the own tender glow.

After they broke the kiss Ron smiled at Kim and thanked her for being there.

"I think today will be a day that I will never forget." Ron said as Kim pulled his head so that her lips were just inches from his ear.

"Wait until Christmas come around." she said seductively and purred into his hair.

"Remember we're still minors." he said nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Oh you're so dirty!" she giggled and soon the two of them were kissing again.

Unknown to them Mr. and Mrs. Possible were watching from a window.

* * *

"She really loves him James." said Anne Possible as James wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes she does and Ronald loves her just as much, I'm glad he's a pack member now. But for some reason I feel as if something bad is going to happen to them."

"I hope you're wrong dear; I don't want them to get mixed up in anything." she said sounding worried.

"I think any obstacles that come their way their love and devotion to each other will overcome anything; you can't stop true love." he replied.

"Do you think its true love?"

"Oh yes my darling, I really do." Cont…

Please review! KingOAnime


	7. Christmas Time is here!

Thanks for all the reviews so far. I never expected this story to be so popular. Please enjoy the next chapter. KingOAnime

Fangs and Fur chapter 6- _Christmas Time is here!_

Christmas was only four days away and everyone was celebrating. Lights were on every house, and trees were neatly decorated in every living room.

Kim and Ron had just finished school and were walking together towards the gym for practice, but Kim told the group to meet her in the gym immediately. With everyone present she stood forward and spoke her mind.

"We've all been working on this routine for a while now and I think everyone has been doing a great job, so I've decided to give you the rest of the vacation up so no practice today or tomorrow, but I want all of you to keep practicing so that no one gets rusty o.k.?"

Everyone agreed and left to enjoy their sweet freedom. Usually Middleton High would give the students this week of since it's the week of Christmas, but Mr. Barkin and other teachers thought that if Christmas was on Sunday why would we need the week off? So the school decided to have our two weeks off after this week, which made several students want to protest, but thought it unwise.

Ron and Kim were walking together with Tara when Ron realized something.

"Oh man! I left my math book back at the gym; I'll be just a couple of minutes so go on without me."

"Ok, but don't take too long, I want to get home as soon as possible so we can decorate the tree together." Ron smiled and hurried off to retrieve his book. When he entered the gym it looked empty, but as he saw his book on the other side he unfortunately encountered Bonnie and her friends.

"Hello Ron, enjoying yourself?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Look Bonnie, I don't want any trouble I just came to get my text book." As he reached for it Bonnie knocked it off the bleacher seat and then shoved Ro into the wall.

"You may not, but I do" she said in a completely opposite tone then what she had a second ago.

"Please Bonnie; I don't want to argue with you Kim is waiting for me and I need to go."

He tried to move again, but Bonnie held him tight.

"Did I say you could leave? No, you and I need to get a few things straight. You think you can just waltz in and run everything?"

Ron was usually clueless about things, but this time he was just plain confused.

"You took the few friends I had and turned them against me. I never trusted you're kind and I still don't; YOU KILLED MY SISTERS!" she screamed and slapped Ron across the face."

Now Ron was dazed and confused. He never killed anyone and that slap was so strong. He had never been slapped before, but he saw it happen to people in movies. The slapper was usually a female while the slapped would be a male because he did something to upset the female, but he never did anything!

"What are you talking about? I never even knew your sisters." He protested.

"No, but your kind did. They weren't the best sisters, but I still loved them and they were the only siblings I had." For the first time ever, at least for Ron, she began to cry. Her eyes would glisten in the light and Ron could see pain and misery in them.

"You're going to have to explain this to me," he said as Bonnie loosened her grip on him and let him sat down.

"About twelve years ago, when you and Kim were still in kindergarten, there was no Rockwaller or Possible pack, in fact, there were hardly any werewolves and, at the time, only a handful of vampires. Normally we wouldn't talk to vampires, we just acted like they never existed and got along just fine. Then one day four drifting, teenager vampires came to Middleton. It was unusual, but no one thought twice about it. Later that week my two sisters and I were late night shopping and decided to take the long way home, down some narrow alleyways. That's when they struck; the four of them came out of nowhere and they soon killed one of my sisters. My other sister begged them to not kill us, but they wouldn't listen. Then she asked if they could spare me, they thought about it and agreed. I watched hopelessly as those bloodsuckers devoured her, and when she was on the brink of death they let her face me, put a gun to her head, and fired. What little blood she had left splattered across my face and her eyes were so cold and distant, so filled with fear. My family eventually tracked them down and slaughtered them all, I'll never forgive them or the rest of those bastards!"

Ron now had a better understanding as to why she hated him so much, but still she was so blinded by hate and guilt that she never considered that not all vampires are bad. Unfortunately Bonnie was oblivious to it all and no one could tell her otherwise.

After this Bonnie immediately pushed Ron back against the wall and started to swing punches and kicks at him, using her full werewolf strength.

"Come on Ron! Fight back and prove to me that you're better than what I think of you." She continued a relentless assault and Ron was getting more aggravated by the minute.

"Bonnie, you have to stop this; violence isn't going to bring your sisters back. I'm sorry what happened to them, but not all vampires are evil, most are just like you and me," he pleaded and tried very hard to block her kicks.

"SHUT UP! YOU AND THAT WHORE KIM ARE JUST AS BAD!" she screeched.

Ron was now very angry, since she had disrespected Kim like that, and now wanted to beat the living crap out of her. He stood up and was ready to fight, much to Bonnie's delight. Then it hit him; she wanted to fight for a reason. If he fought back then Bonnie would tell her pack, they would demand that they surrender him, but Kim and her parents would refuse, and both sides would end up fighting each other. The last thing he wanted was a werewolf feud. After realizing this he put his arms down and shook his head.

"I know why you want me to fight so bad now. You want to start a war with Kim and the Possible pack, but I'm not going to allow that to happen. I'll never allow you to hurt Monique, or Tara, or Amber, or especially Kim."

Bonnie just smirked and replied, "Well then, I'll just have to kill you then," and without any warning she transformed into her wolf form and lunged at Ron.

Before he had time to react she bit into his shoulder; hard. Ron screamed out in pain as Bonnie began to clamp down on his bleeding wound, driving her fangs deeper into him. Blood coming out of the gash quickly and Bonnie's iron grip wouldn't let go until...

"RON!" Kim wailed, which caused Bonnie to let go and change back. She turned to face Kim and Tara, Ron's blood still all over her face. She and her two partners ran out the back exit and left a badly hurt Ron to sit in a pool of his own blood.

Kim and Tara were shocked that Ron was still alive, a normal man would be dead right now, but Ron held on. Kim and Tara took off their shirts and wrapped them around Ron's wound to stop the bleeding.

Tara began dialing 911 on her cell phone as Kim talked with Ron to keep him awake.

"Ron? Can you hear me?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Kim, I need blood now or I'm afraid that I'll turn into that monster again." he said in a weak voice.

"Tara, how long until paramedics arrive?" Kim asked as Tara just got off the phone.

"They said about seven minutes," she replied.

Kim looked at Ron and made a monumental decision which neither would forget.

"Ron? I want you to drink my blood," she said in an uneasy tone, clearly not prepared for this."

"No KP, I can't, I might kill you."

"Come on Ron Stoppable, I trust you more than anyone" she said in a shaky voice.

Tara was nervous about this, but knew that he needed the blood soon or he would surely be dead by the time medics arrive.

Kim pulled down the strap of her bra to allow Ron a completely bare neck. She picked up his head and directed it towards her neck. With one quick motion Ron sunk his fangs into his girlfriend's.

To Kim it felt like agony, the pain didn't let up and Ron pulled harder, wanting more and more. Tara was frightened that he might accidentally over do it, but after a few tense moments Ron detached him self from Kim and both of them were alright.

The medics came and took Ron away. Luckily they were werewolves, and members of the Possible pack. Ron was anesthetized and taken to the Middleton hospital.

* * *

When he woke up he saw Kim, Tara, Monique, and the other cheerleading girls over his bed smiling at him. 

"Have I died? Because I see a heavenly chorus of angels here to greet me." He was glad to be alive and the other girls thought it was sweet of Ron to say that, so he received a kiss from each one. Kim was the last and the most exciting. He couldn't believe that she would put herself into harm's way to save him, but then again; that's exactly what he did also.

After he described to the girls what happened Mrs. Possible appeared to check up on him.

"So when can I leave Mrs. Dr. P?" He asked in a drossy voice.

"Well, any human would be dead, but your wounds should heal up in a day or so. You'll be allowed to leave in two hours, but until then you need to get some rest so everybody out!" she announced. Everyone moaned and left the room until Kim was the last one in the room. She gave him little kiss on the nose and as she began to leave she spoke in a sultry voice.

"I'll see you at home Ron."

"I'll see you under the mistletoe, KP," he replied and waved good bye as she left the room with a sleeping Rufus in her hands.

* * *

Christmas finally rolled in and the Possible house was filled to the brim with party guests. Kim was wearing a red and green dress with little snowmen around the bottom. She was eagerly awaiting Ron's arrival and was even more excited to give him his gift. 

The doorbell rang and Kim was on that door as if her life depended on it. She opened it and beamed when she saw that it was Ron and his family.

She greeted them in and studied Ron's clothes. He had on a green button down shirt with bright blue pants. Rufus popped out of his pocket dressed like a Santa Claus. Kim smiled and gave the naked mole rat a kiss.

"Hey! No kiss for me!" Ron said in a joking manner.

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed as he took her into his arms and gave her a big smooch. The Stoppables were glad to see their son in such high spirits and soon were being greeted by other guests. Mr. and Mrs. Possible gathered the whole group and together made a welcome speech to start the festivities.

"First off we would like to say how happy we are that all of you could make it and a special thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," everyone gave a short applause, "We've had one crazy year and I'd like to say that all of you are our family; now let's party!"

Soon the entire room was filled with an enthusiastic howl and the party began. Throughout the night people sang Christmas carols, and even the Hanukah song, and played all sorts of games.

After partying for well over three hours Mr. Possible announced that it was time to exchange gifts to each other. He stated that new members had first dibs so Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Jessica and the gang all began to hand out their gifts to their intended recipient.

Kim and Ron secretly walked out of the living room and upstairs to Kim's room to exchange their gifts with each other.

"Why up here?" Ron asked.

"Jim and Tim were being sneaky and I caught them spying on us during the party, I want this to be a private moment for us," she replied and together gave each other their presents.

Coincidentally both presents were in medium sized bags with ribbon on the side. The two of them just stared at the bags wondering what was inside. Now the question was who would open it first.

Kim insisted, but Ron wanted her to open hers first. The two stared at each other, not even blinking, until Ron made a ridiculous face which made Kim lose concentration and laugh causing her to lose.

"Alright, alright I'll go first you big cheater!" She said still trying to stop herself.

"It's a three part present so open the first layer and go on from there" he stated and watched her start to open her brightly covered gift.

The first object was a gift certificate for Club Banana. Kim was happy for this since she wanted some more clothing and didn't have much spending money.

The second gift was an old antique looking necklace with diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires.

"Ron!" she said with glee as Ron helped her put it on.

"This once belonged to my great great grandmother, who was a countess. She gave it to me just before she died and told me to give to the one I love the most. It's said to have supernatural powers and is willed by true love" he explained.

Kim looked at it and then gazed at Ron, "It's perfect."

Ron smiled and told her to open the last layer, which she did. Inside she found an envelope with two airline tickets in it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"They're our tickets to an all expenses paid trip to Japan for a week." he said, while waved his hand in front of him as if he was already there.

"Are you serious! How did you pay for this? Did your parents approve? When do we leave?" she would have continued until Ron stopped her.

"Whoa, hold on there KP. First off my Naco royalties were plenty to pay for this and secondly both our parents approve and we leave tomorrow afternoon." he replied.

"Ron this is the best present I've ever had. You rock Ron!" she wrapped her arms around him and showered him with kisses. Then it was his turn to open his gift.

Kim knew that it would never be as extravagant as his, but she hoped that it will still be to his liking.

His first present was some good old Bueno Bucks. He was smart not to give Kim any, but she knew he loved them.

The next gift revealed two Playstation 2 games that he wanted and knew Rufus would live too, but the third gift changed his mood dramatically.

Inside the brightly colored bag was a Panderoo, but not just any Panderoo it was Kim's. The cuddle buddy was soft and well cuddly!

"Kim…this is the greatest thing you could give me." he said, on the brink of crying.

"You told me that you had trouble sleeping and I thought that it would help you like it did me, plus you'll always have a piece of me with you."

Ron looked at her with his tear stained face and hugged her like she was a stuffed animal. Kim smile and both of them lay there holding each other and enjoying each other's warmth on a cold Christmas night.

Dinner was delicious and hard to do, since the Possible's dining table couldn't fit fifty werewolves and fifteen vampires. It all worked out in the end and everyone enjoyed it, then, as Kim and the other girls were talking about their gifts Mr. Possible asked to speak to Ron alone. The two men went outside and talked while observing the snowfall.

"Ron, I'm glad that you and Kim are going on this vacation together. You've really shown me that you're responsible enough to take care of her and I know now that she's in very capable hands." He stated while watching a snowflake fall onto his shoe.

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P." he replied.

"Please call me James Ron, you are family now and I need to ask you something. Are you considering marrying my Kimmie-cub?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Ron wasn't prepared to hear him say this, but he already knew the answer, "Yes, when the time is right I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Good; that's what I wanted to hear. Ever since I found out you were w vampire Ron I must admit, I was suspicious of you, but now I can see that you're just as trustworthy now as you were before. Please Take care of Kim; she won't always have us and you'll be the only one." Ron nodded in agreement. "I only want what's best for my daughter and I want her to be safe I know, after what you did with Bonnie, that there isn't a better man for the job" he chuckled and put his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Po… I mean James."

The two of them went back inside to see Kim walking up to them.

"What's up Kim?" said Mr. Possible.

"There's a man here for Ron, he says that it's important."

Ron and Kim walked together towards the front door until the man turned around to reveal his face. Ron fell to his knee and stared in blank amazement.

"Ron? Who is this?" she asked trying to pick Ron up.

"Thi… this is Ja…Jacob Yorkshire, he's our leader's bro.. brother and second in comm...command of the vampire army," he stuttered still shaken by the sudden appearance of such a powerful, and dangerous man.

"Yes, I am and I have come here on urgent business" he said in a deep voice that made everyone shiver.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Oh yes," he replied glaring right at Ron and Kim holding hands, "There is a serious problem." Cont…

This is the longest chapter yet, but O hope you enjoyed it! Review! KingOAnime


	8. Escape

Sorry this took so long, but Christmas has been crazy so I've been with family. Thank You for waiting, Enjoy!

Fangs and Fur chapter 7- _Escape_

Kim and Ron remained frozen in place and knew by the way he glared at their joined hands that he didn't approve.

"You seem surprised Mr. Stoppable," he said with a grin, "You knew we would come eventually."

Kim held Ron even tighter, almost challenging him to stop them. This gave Ron a little more courage then what he showed earlier and decided to speak.

"There's no rule against this at all Mr. Yorkshire."

"Ah not a visible rule, but an unwritten rule which I have been enforcing for nearly fifteen years now. It is against our clan to have relationships with werewolves, let alone talk to them."

This made Kim angrier and shebegan to growl at him. Ron tried to ease her, knowing he was a dangerous man.

"I'm only here to give you two an ultimatum. Either you A: Separate, and never speak nor see each other again. Or B: we kill your girlfriend and the rest of her pack, including the vampires and then we lock you away Ronald in Vlad Tower."

Ron's eyes went big when he said that and Kim noticed this and nudged him to see if he was alright. He nodded, but his face looked like it was filled with terror. Jacob approached the two teens and smiled as he towered over them.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide and don't try to escape; I have lookouts on the roof of your house. I must be off; farewell Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," as he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed on the exact spot where Bonnie had bitten him just days ago.

Ron and Kim both realized this and as he was about to leave he turned around and said, "Oh and a Merry Christmas!" He laughed as he shut the door behind him.

Kim immediately began to lead Ron upstairs to her room, almost pulling his arm out of its socket. Her parents didn't say anything and left to try and enjoy the rest of the party.

Once they were inside Kim's room she sat Ron down on her bed closing the door behind her.

"Alright Ron start explaining to me who this Jacob guy is and what is going on exactly!" she demanded.

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly before explaining everything.

"Jacob Yorkshire is the younger brother of the vampire leader William Yorkshire. He is the exact opposite of his brother in almost every way. Although William does good for us, Jacob does evil. He acts like he's in charge and does things without his brother's consent. He hopes to be the next leader and it is rumored that he is going to assassinate him. He is a warlord who hates werewolves; he especially doesn't want vampires with them."

"He mentioned something about Vlad Tower, what's that?" Kim asked.

"It's part of a vampire prison where the most dangerous and sadistic criminals go. There's only one way in and no way out. I've only heard from people who've worked at the prison, but what I do know is that for almost four hundred years no one has ever escaped Vlad Tower. It is rumored that Jacob uses this tower to get rid of people who threaten him or challenge his power." He said shaking.

Kim sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his quivering form. His eyes began to fill with tears and he held onto Kim burying his face into her neck.

"I don't want to be apart from you Kim and I sure don't want you to die so I don't know what to do," he said looking into her green eyes and seeing only compassion and love.

Kim smiled and gently stroked his hair like a cat and began to hum a lullaby to sooth his crying. It made Ron feel better and for a few minutes the two of them just sat there in each other's arms.

Then Kim stopped and exclaimed, "I got it!"

"What KP?" Ron asked wiping the remaining tears off his face.

"We can escape just you and me, together, but where would we go?"

"I know, Japan!" Ron concluded, "I'm sure that if we tell Sensei about our problem he'll let us hide at the Yamanauchi School."

Kim liked the idea, but they both then thought about the "lookouts" on the roof; how would they elude them? Suddenly Kim heard the beeping of her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked.

"Hey Kim sorry to bother you on Christmas, but you just got a strange hit on your website."

"What weird hit?" she asked.

"It's from Japan, but no name, it simply says: _Stoppable-san and Possible-san I know you're in trouble so come to the Middleton Airport and a friend will help you escape_.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, knowing who it is and nodded as Ron began to get their things together.

"Wade, we're going to be leaving for a while and we aren't coming back home. I need you to not tell anyone where Ron and I are ok?"

Wade smiled and nodded and informed them that he will wait for any calls from them. He signed off and left Kim and Ron to quickly pack.

Ron usually had some clothes at Kim's house and together the two of them got what they could carry lightly together. They knew they were going to be hunted so they packed a lightly as they could.

"So how do we get out without being noticed?" Kim asked.

Ron thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers and said, "I have an idea!"

* * *

Outside the Possible residence three lookouts were posted on top of nearby houses. Suddenly the front door swung open and everyone poured out of the opening like a flood of water.

"They're trying to confuse us, don't lose sight of our targets!"

Unfortunately everyone had umbrellas so all the lookouts could see was green, pink, and white circles going in every direction.

Clearly annoyed the leader ordered his men to follow the group that they think was Kim and Ron and follow them. The two humans understood and leapt off after their respective umbrella cluster.

"Mr. Yorkshire will not be pleased," said the third as he went after his guess and left the house alone.

* * *

In a flash Ron and Kim darted out of the backyard, jumping over fences and gates. Ron was riding on Kim's back as she, in werewolf form, made a mad dash towards the airport.

"I sure hope everyone's alright; I no Jacob isn't going to be a happy camper." Ron said worriedly.

"_Don't worry they can take care of themselves, it's us I worry about!"_ Kim said, telepathically.

Ron couldn't help but stroke her mane as it flowed in the wind and Kim noticed this and inside she was smiling.

After fifteen minutes of nonstop running the two teens arrived at Middleton airport. As they entered several Yamanauchi ninjas escorted them to a small private jet where Yori was waiting.

"It is an honor see you once again Stoppable-san and Possible-san," she said giving a bow to them, but Ron immediately took her into a big hug which surprised both Yori and Kim.

"I'm so glad you're alright Yori," he said, nearly in tears.

"What is wrong Ron-san you andPossible-san act as if your lives are in danger?"

"It's a long story," said Kim putting her backpack on one of the seats.

"We have three hours to kill Possible-san" she replied as she sat down and motioned the two of them to sit as well.

Kim was hesitant at first, but seeing the desperation in Ron's eyes, and knowing that she is already involved Kim decides to let Ron explain their situation. Ron described everything in great detail from Kim and him discovering about each other, to the reason they were escaping Middleton.

Yori listened to everything and didn't miss a beat. During Ron's trip to Japan it was then that she knew about Ron so knowing now about him it didn't surprise her, but Kim was a different story.

"So Possible-san, you are a werewolf?" she asked.

"Yes I am; you scared?" she replied playfully.

"Of course not, I've seen worse, like Rufus!"

"Hey!"said the naked mole rat as he made a face at the two girls and went back into Ron's pocket.

Kim and Yori laughed together which made Ron feel better. Ever since that incident with DNAmy and Monkeyfist he always felt that Kim and Yori were jealous of each other and would never be friendly towards one another, but seeing them now makes you think they were sisters. He couldn't be further from the truth.

The plane eventually landed and Ron, Kim, and Yori were quickly escorted to an unmarked car with tinted windows.

"We don't feel that you two will be safe until you enter Yamanauchi," said Yori as she gazed at the cherry blossoms falling to the ground and remained silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The car finally stopped at the foot of the mountain and after a ten mile hike up one side they finally reached the giant wooden doors of the Yamanauchi School. The giant doors opened and let the three individuals in. Sensei was waiting for them in the temple.

Yori gave a slight bow as Kim and Ron repeated this motion and waited for Sensei to speak.

"I know of what seeks to destroy you and I know what evil he possesses, but you will be safe here; the ninjas of Yamanauchi will defend you. Still, I wish to teach both of you and train you for what is to come."

"What is to come Sensei?" asked Kim with uncertainty.

"You will know soon enough, now I know that you two are very tired so Yori will show you to your sleeping quarters." He motioned to Yori who nodded and led Ron and Kim to a series of small cabins, which were carved into the side of the mountain.

* * *

Yori opened the sliding paper door and bowed as Kim and Ron entered bowing in response to her. They thanked her as she closed the door leaving them alone. Yori was smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was fighting an internal battle.

Ever since Ron first came to the school Yori liked him immediately and when he saved the school she loved him. The when Sensei told her that he was not her true love she couldn't believe it. Then when Kim came into the picture Yori felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Every time she sees them together she just wants to scream; and when she saw them holding hands and kissing that's when she knew that she was no match for Kim Possible.

She still loved Ron and if by some chance that Kim and him don't work out, she would be their for Ron and he would be hers for the taking, but for now she had to control herself and try to get along with Kim; or else she'll lose her mind.

Sensei could feel the chill in the air and he breathed it in exhaling deeply as he watched his students sleeping silently.

"There will be a great battle over Possible-san and Stoppable-san, but who will survive and what will the outcome be? Well, that is in their hands now. Cont…

Sorry it took so long I've been sick and haven't been able to write, but now I can, so more will come soon, R+R! KingOAnime


	9. A Festival and a Battle!

Here's chapter 8! Enjoy! KingOAnime

Fangs and Fur chapter 8- _A Festival and a Battle!_

Seven months pass as Kim and Ron remain elusive from Jacob Yorkshire and his army. Both Kim and Ron had celebrated their eighteenth birthday together and have been doing private training with Sensei. They've only talked to Wade twice in this period of time and according to him Jacob has left Kim and Ron's family and alone. Unfortunately Felix and Monique were discovered just after Kim and Ron; they too have escaped to a hidden location and haven't been heard from since.

The two lovers hoped that their friends were okay and were glad that their family was unharmed. Since they didn't know where Ron and Kim were, there was no point in bothering them in the first place.

The whole school was buzzing with excitement because tomorrow was a special festival to celebrate the founding of the Yamanauchi School. This will be the four-hundred and fiftieth anniversary and everyone was pitching in. Tents and food stands were being setup as Kim and Ron walked to their cabin for a good night's sleep.

As they entered Kim immediately fell on her futon and began to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. Ron smiled at her and decided not to bother her. He wanted to take a bath, thought it best to wait until tomorrow. He slid into his futon next to Kim and placed his head on the pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He turned to greet Kim, but she was already gone. He concluded that she probably went to go help with the festival and he left to go take a bath at the hot springs nearby.

The steamy water rose from the ground like a graveyard which would freak some people out, but Ron was comforted by this and he removed his towel and slowly entered the spring. Now nobody should've been there, but Ron soon heard noises coming from the waterfall on the other side of the springs. He maneuvered himself behind the rocks to see a dark figure washing itself in the waterfall.

Ron began to make out the image and when he saw the image more clearly he nearly fell of the rock he was hiding behind. Yori was in here, but this was the guy's side of the springs; what was she doing here? Ron couldn't help but almost be hypnotized by her curvy form. The waterfall cascading down her back as her hair stuck to her face. Ron was so entranced by this that he wasn't paying any attention to his footing an collapsed off the boulder with a huge splash!

"Who's there?" asked Yori startled covering herself.

Ron was afraid to speak, but did it anyway. "It's me, Ron."

Yori was nervous at first, but soon her fear melted away as she made her way to Ron. Ron saw this and tried to get her to stop, but she kept coming until she was directly behind him.

"I'll wash your back Ron-sama." she said in a perky voice. Ron nodded, but didn't turn his head or speak.

After several minutes of silence Ron decided to speak.

"Yori, isn't this the guy's side?" he asked.

"Yes, but this side is the only one with a waterfall so I usually come here early to get ahead of the guys."

"Oh," he said, "Yori I'm sorry for barging in here an…"

Ron stopped talking when Yori wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

"Yori? What are you doin…"

Once again Ron was interrupted when Yori spun him around and pressed her lips against his. He was so stunned that he couldn't move. His arms remained at his sides and just the fact that a beautiful, _naked _girl was kissing him made him almost faint.

After Yori broke the kiss she looked deeply into Ron's eyes and ran out crying. Ron tried to catch up with her, but soon lost her.

"What in the world just happened?" he asked himself. He thought it best to not tell Kim about this until later; he had to talk to Yori.

* * *

The festival had begun and fun filled the air. Everyone was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing and enjoying the games. Kim and Ron were walking together and trying out the different games and foods there were. Kim had on a long purple kimono with blue lining. Her kimono had cherry blossoms on it and she was wearing the necklace that Ron had given to her on Christmas.

Ron enjoyed watching Kim act like a kid in a candy store and he also tried to enjoy himself, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Yori. He had looked for her al day, but she wasn't even at the festival.

Kim noticed Ron was off in space and she led him to a bench by the temple where it was quiet enough for them to talk.

"Ron, I know something's on your mind so you might as well tell me."

"KP, I don't know if you want to hear it. I'm a little afraid to tell you," he replied in a small voice.

Kim lifted his face up to see him eye to eye. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she gave him a loving kiss; putting all her love and passion in it. Much to her delight Ron returned the kiss with an equally powerful kiss which he deepened and held for what seemed like ages.

After reluctantly breaking the kiss Ron knew that he could tell Kim anything and he spilled the beans.

Kim listened very carefully and quietly as she let the whole story sink in. Much to Ron's surprise Kim was very calm and spoke in a soft voice which made him feel like he was talking tohis grandmother.

"I am very upset at Yori, but I'll let you do what you think is right; just remember that I am always here for you and I'll never leave you."

Ron was at ease for the first time tonight and embraced his girlfriend as the two of them began kissing again while the fireworks were going off.

Later that night as Kim and Ron made their way back to their cabin. The two of them had a great time and Ron decided to find Yori tomorrow. As the two of them were getting ready for bed Kim slipped into Ron's futon and removed all her clothing; motioning for him to join her.

"Are you sure about this KP?" he said in a startled voice, "Are we ready for this step in our relationship?"

Kim sat up exposing her bare shoulders as she nodded in a seductive manner.

"You're the only one I want to sleep with. I've thought about it and now I know that you are my one true love; I wish to show my love for you; I'm ready."

Ron was still unsure of himself, but seeing the desire in Kim's eyes melted that all the way as he made his way to his lover...

* * *

The next morning Ron awoke to see a sleeping Kim lying next to him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead which caused her eyes to open.

"Good morning KP; my love," he said wrapping an arm around her.

"Good morning Ron Stoppable; thanks for the unforgettable night," she replied giving him a kiss of her own. The two of them stayed in bed together for another hour just laying there and staring at each other remembering the joining of their bodies and their spirits.

The eventually got some clothes on and made their way to the temple where Sensei was waiting for them with Rufus in his hand. Rufus stayed with Sensei last night to do some extra training with him during the festival.

Rufus was glad to see Kim and Ron again and jumped into their waiting arms. Kim and Ron considered Rufus like their own child nowadays. Sensei then motioned for them to enter the temple.

After several hours of sparring and meditation Sensei let Ron and Kim go early; complimenting them on their excellent progress. Kim and Ron gave him a deep bow and also said goodbye to Rufus, who was staying again for more training and cheese soup. Kim and Ron had some chores to do so they reluctantly separated to complete them.

Ron had to go refill the well, while Kim left to go collect berries and fruits from the school's garden.

Kim entered the massive greenhouse where every fruit, vegetable, and plant was grown here. Kim needed two baskets of apples, a basket of peaches, and a container of blueberries. She gathered all the necessary items and, using her werewolf strength she lifted all the baskets at once and started to leave until she heard a weak voice behind her.

"Possible-san?"

Kim turned around to see Yori standing there as timid as a mouse. She was clearly afraid, but Kim had to admit that she was pretty brave to come to her; knowing what she had done.

"I told Ron that I would let him do the talking," said Kim, not even turning to face her.

"It is you I wish to talk to, I feel that you are the one that I've hurt the most."

"You better believe you hurt me," replied Kim as she put her basket's down and faced Yori, "I'll admit that I didn't like you, but I did trust you and what do you do? You try and take him away from me."

Yori quickly glanced at Kim's eyes and saw the anger and the betrayal in them which made her look away.

"I apologize for what I did; I did try to steal Ron-sama away from you."

"Don't you ever call him that to my face!" Kim said in an aggravated tone.

She began to walk closer to Yori and continued her rant.

"You and Ron are friends and there is nothing that I can do to change that, but seducing him like that and thinking that you could succeed? I honestly hope that Ron never speaks to you and if you ever try a stunt like that again I swear that I'll kill you with my bare hands," and with that she slapped Yori across the face so hard that it caused her to collapse.

Yori; however kneeled to her lowering her head, begging for death.

"I deserved that and more. What I did is unforgivable and I wish for you to end my dishonorable life for only death should come to me."

She continued to bow her head, exposing her bare neck as if to an executioner, but Kim shook her head and lifted her off her feet.

"The only thing that awaites you is Ron. You are going to talk to him and if he forgives you then I'll forgive you," Yori clearly didn't want to do that option, but Kim held her tightly, "I don't care if you don't want to talk to him, but if you don't do it by yourself then I'll take you to him myself."

Yori quit squirming and gave up as she agreed to talk to Ron, but then they heard gunshots ringing in the air and the two women ran out to see what was going on.

* * *

All the students gathered as a small group of students came to Sensei carrying someone.

"What happened?" asked Sensei as he noticed several students being put on stretchers and carried off to the medical cabin.

"The group leader, named Akiko, began to speak, "We were hiking around the mountain and when we were on our way to the gates this man began shooting at us from a tree. We eventually were able to subdue him, but we had to use lethal force."

"How many are injured?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Five have gunshot wounds, but know one was killed."

Sensei felt relieved to hear that and saw Ron and Kim running up to him.

"What's going on?" asked Kim as she stared at the body of the man.

"Some students were attacked by this individual."

Ron looked at the man and then stumbled back in shock. Kim caught him and could feel his heart beating very quickly.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Thi… This soldier is a member of Jacob's private army of humans and vampires." He pointed at the symbol of a bat with two triangles overlapping each other on the man's body armor.

"Jacob Yorkshire is here?" asked Kim in a frantic voice.

Ron reluctantly nodded and continued, "This was just a scout there should be more."

As if on cue a student called to them from the lookout tower, "Sensei, there is a large group of strangers with guns approaching the gates."

"How many and how far away are they?" asked Sensei

"About 2500 and they are about 1500 yards away."

Sensei immediately called for all the students to grab weapons and prepare to fight.

"Stoppable and Possible-san you two must escape. Yori," he called as she ran up, "You will escort them through the tunnels and led them to the sanctuary."

"But Sensei, I wish to fight!" she pleaded.

"NO! You must protect Ron and Kim-san, they are here for them."

Yori had never heard Sensei yell before and she didn't hesitate as Yori grabbed Ron and Kim and led them to the far end where Kim and Ron quickly grabbed their things and headed for the mountain side.

Yori opened a secret passage and let Ron and Kim enter first before closing it behind her.

Meanwhile Sensei and the other students gathered swords, spears, crossbows, and arrows; since they had no guns.

Sensei prayed for Kim, Ron, and Yori to survive their journey and knew this will be a tough fight. It was 2500 human/ vampire soldiers vs. 650 ninja students.

As they heard the army behind the door the students were ready. Everyone took up positions and waited. Suddenly the entire gate exploded as pieces of wood flew everywhere. The soldiers began to charge and ran head long into a volley of arrows, but the soldiers fired back and took many students down.

Sensei gave the signal and firebombs, fire arrows, and napalm were thrown into the crowd of soldiers, setting them on fire. Then the Yamanauchi students charged with there spears and swords gleaming in the setting sun and the battle had begun.

* * *

Yori continued to lead Ron and Kim through the underground tunnels of the mountain. She knew that she had to talk to Ron and as she walked she could feel Kim breathing down her neck.

Kim and Ron felt like they should've stayed, but Sensei's voice was insistent and they followed their heart. Rufus was shivering inside Ron's pocket and Kim's hand was shaking in Ron's. He squeezed it to reassure her that everything would be alright, but even he was having his doubts.

After an hour of walking the group encountered a strangely marked door with all sorts of symbols and markings on it. Yori stood up to it and began to speak in an odd language that Kim and Ron had never heard of.

"Ashi Miku Tana Yuena KERIA!"

The large stone door opened and a bright light shone from it. Yori motioned Kim and Ron to followas all three of them entered the door as it closed behind them and crumbled to pieces. Cont…

Quite a cliffhanger there huh? Well please review! KingOAnime


	10. The Sanctuary

Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Please Enjoy! KingOAnime

Fangs and Fur chapter 9- _The Sanctuary_

The three escapees made it through the door, but no one had a clue of where they were; not even Yori. Sensei had warned the students that if Yamanauchi was ever in trouble that we had to go through the mountain tunnels and enter this door to what Sensei called the Sanctuary. The great teacher only gave a select few the password to enter, including Yori.

Kim looked around and could already see that they were still underground and apparently somewhere very cold since ice covered the walls and ceiling. Ron huddled next to both girls to keep them warm as they continued to walk through the icy opening.

Yori quickly turned her head to see the door from which they came, but was startled to see that there was no door there. Ron noticed two individuals walking up to them; they were wearing big heavy fur coats with hoods, but carried no weapons at all.

"The mistress has been expecting you; please follow us." said one of the hooded strangers. Kim, Ron, and Yori complied and were led deeper into the twisting tunnels.

As they walked Kim could feel the air getting warmer and the once dark tunnel was now bathed in light. The two strangers stopped in front of a large door made of ice. Symbols, like the one in Yamanauchi, were all over it; and one of the men approached the door and began to speak in unrecognizable tones.

"Bela Counta Rejaly Umbressta! The giant door began to melt as the two hooded individuals walked through. The three runaways followed and were shocked by what they saw. They were now in a huge hall where thousands of buildings were carved right out of the walls. The ceiling was at least a mile high and large groups of people flooded the carved out walkways.

Everyone who passed them said hello and waved to them as if they knew them. Kim quickly turned her head around to see the melted door that they had just walked through, but was amazed to see it back as if nothing happened. Not sure about this she held Ron even tighter, which made him lose all feeling in his arm. He tapped her on the shoulder and Kim immediately loosened her grip after she saw the look of pain on his face.

"Welcome, to the Sanctuary!" said their mysterious guide. They continued to maneuver through the maze of streets and alleyways as they began to climb up a large set of stairs. Once they reached the top a tall young woman, with aqua blue hair greeted them.

"Welcome my friends, I am Mary Applegate. You two may leave now," she said to the two men, they bowed their heads and left down the stairs.

"Come inside; I know you have many questions," she said as she motioned for them to enter a fairly large house that sat on top overlooking everything.

"Thank you very much Ms. Applegate," said Kim as everyone took a seat on a sofa.

"Please call me Mary my child," she replied in a very tender voice, "Now I know your probably wondering what this place actually is and how you got here; am I right?"

Everyone nodded as Mary began to explain, "This place was built many centuries ago by my sister and me. The two of us wanted to help those who had nowhere else to go and to protect them from the troubles of the outside world."

"Whoa whoa whoa what do you mean centuries? No other creature can live that long; vampires, werewolves, or humans." Ron stated disbelievingly.

"Who says I'm any of those, I'm an entirely different race."

"Wait a minute," said Kim, "I knew there was something familiar about those doors and that language, you're a sorceress!"

"I prefer the term enchantress please," Mary said.

"I thought magic users where wiped out long ago." said Yori.

"We almost were, but some escaped."

"What exactly happened?" asked Ron still not understanding.

"Long ago wizards and witches were the most powerful of all the races. We never took sides and kept the world at balance, but the great war between werewolves and vampires almost tilted the balance. We quickly destroyed anyone who got too powerful for fear of the greater good. Both races began to hate us and thought that we would use our magic to destroy everyone so for one time both werewolves and vampires got humans to help and destroy us. It was mass genocide and thousands of us were burned at the stake or shot at, but a few survived and now we help those who are in the same position that were in."

"So how old are you exactly?" asked a curious Yori.

"Currently I am eight-hundred years old and my sister Susan is seven-hundred."

Everyone stared open mouthed and shocked. Mary felt uncomfortable, but understood their surprise.

"So how did we get here?" Kim asked trying to change the subject.

"The door in Japan was a portal to the Sanctuary since Sensei and I are very good friends."

"If the door was in Japan, what country are we on now?"

"You are currently ten miles underground the continent of Antarctica." Mary answered.

"That would explain the cold, but how come it's so warm and where do you get the air and the electricity and…"

"Hold on one question at a time please. We have generators for electricity, we have machines to pump air, and those machines also provide warmth during the day, but we turn those off at night so we don't over-heat them." she answered, "Now I would like to show you around, but I think they can do better," she called out for them to come in and when Ron and Kim saw them they nearly fell over.

"Oh my God! Monique! Felix!" they both yelled as they ran to their old friends.

"It's great to see you guys too," said Monique as she hugged Kim with all her might.

"Hey Ron man, what's up dude?" said Felix as he gave Ron a high five, but Ron was in so much shock that he couldn't speak. Kim asked him what was wrong and when he pointed it out she almost fainted.

"Felix you're walking!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mary was able to use her magic to heal my legs. I've been walking, running you name it."

Yori stood up and approached Ron and Kim. In all the excitement they had totally forgotten about her.

"Oh sorry Yori, this is Monique and Felix, they're friends of ours. Guys this is our friend Yori, from the Yamanauchi School."

Yori gave a long bow and said hello as Monique and Felix bowed as well.

"Well shall we give our best friends the guided tour of our humble home?" Felix asked Monique.

"Lead on sugar boy." she said cooing.

Ron and Kim giggled at the nickname and followed them out the door. Another woman entered the room and greeted Mary.

"So they are the ones sister?"

"Yes they are Susan, they are the ones to save the world and bring balance."

"Do you think they are up to the challenge?"

"I'm not quite sure, but Sensei believed in them so I'll just have to too."

* * *

Monique and Felix excitingly pointed out everything from houses, to the theater, to the marketplace. Ron and Kim kept their hands locked together which made Yori walk slower behind the group. She remembered that she still was going to talk to Ron, but she wasn't happy about it.

"This is where everyone barters for food, clothing, and other supplies." explained Monique in her usual peppy voice.

"How many people live here?" asked Yori, trying to forget about Ron and Kim for a moment.

"It grows every year, but I'd say about ten-thousand or so more than half are werewolf/vampire couples." answered Felix.

"Really? I never knew there were others like us," said Kim as she looked at Ron's goofy smile.

"Oh yes, in fact most of them are married and have children." replied Monique as she gave Felix a peck on the cheek.

Kim and Ron were amazed to hear that werewolves and vampires could mate. Ron and Kim both have secretly been hoping to have a child together, but were afraid that they couldn't do that since they were different races. Now they were excited and really nervous to ask the other if they wanted to have a baby.

"How about we show them to their new home?" said Monique.

"Alright follow me," said Felix with newfound enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of walking up stairs they reached one of the many rows of houses that were attached to the wall. Monique and Felix led them into one of the small, but cozy houses. It had a kitchen, a bedroom, a dining room, and even a bathroom.

"You have indoor plumbing?" said a startled Kim.

"Many of the residents here are plumbers so they fixed every house with hot and cold water for the sink, bathroom, and shower," replied Felix.

"You see everyone has a special skill that is used in the public. We also use the fruits of our labor to barter for food and stuff. For example: my skill is clothes design so the hunters give me cloth and furs and I make clothes out of them, then I trade the clothing for carrots, or potatoes, or anything else we need," explained Monique.

"Playing video games gave me great hand eye coordination so I'm a hunter," Felix added in.

"You two should try and find out what your skills are too." said Monique.

"All I know is Martial Arts," said a disappointed Yori, but Kim had an idea for that.

"What if you gave people martial arts lessons for supplies?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea at all, some people teach math and history tothe children and receive food for that." said Felix.

Yori felt happy that Kim had helped her and now felt like she absolutely had to apologize to Ron.

Monique and Felix pointed out that their house was only a few houses down from Kim and Ron's; and Yori was next door to Kim and Ron. They thanked their friends and decided that bit was getting pretty late and decided to get ready for bed.

* * *

Yori went to go inspect her house as Kim and Ron went to the bedroom. There was one bed fit for two and the sheets were made from assorted furs, luckily Ron didn't inherit his father's allergies.

Kim was about to say something when they heard a knock from the front door. Kim answered it and saw that Yori was back, the look she gave made Kim realize that she wanted to talk now so she let her in and called Ron into the living room.

Ron and Kim sat down as Yori knelt down on the floor and gave a reverent bow to them.

"I wish to talk about that incident the other day Stoppable-san."

"I think I should leave," said Kim as she was just getting up until Yori stopped her.

"Please I wish to speak to both of you. Stoppable-san and Possible-san, I have committed a terrible crime. Ever since you came to the Yamanauchi School Ron-san I always liked you and as the months went on I began to have stronger feelings for you, but Sensei told me that I was not the one for you. I felt crushed and when I first met Possible-san I knew that it was her. I began to grow jealous of her and soon I hated her for taking you away. I always wanted you and Possible-san to break apart, but I could see that that would never happen unless I did something. So on that day in the hot springs I made my move, I thought that if I could seduce you that you would find me more attractive than Kim-san. I showed you my body and I kissed you, but when I looked into your eyes all I saw was love for Kim-san and realizing what I had done I fled and was afraid to confront you. Kim-san however I tried to ask for forgiveness, but she only wanted me to talk to you and I finally agreed to it. I'm sorry Stoppable-san and I am sorry for the terrible things I've done and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please don't hate me forever please!"

By the end of her apology she was flat on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Ron stood up and approached the crying girl in front of him. He picked her up off the floor and lifting her chin he looked into her tear streaked face. He eyes had pain and sorrow in them and after wiping the last set of tears out he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

Kim smiled at this and felt happy for her for lifting this heavy burden off her back.

"I do love Kim, but I also love you Yori. You're like the sister I never had and I'd do anything for you. Please don't cry anymore; I forgive you." Ron replied as he gave her a bright smile which made Yori smile in return. She and Ron turned to look at Kim and see what she does. It didn't take her long.

She stood up, walked over to Yori, and joined in the hugging.

"I forgive you too Yori; I want us to be friends not enemies and now we can forget about all of this."

Yori never felt this happy before and now she never wanted this to end. Eventually everyone got up and sat back down as they started to engage in light conversation. After an hour of talking Yori decided to leave and before she did she gave each of them one more big hug. When she hugged Kim she whispered something into her ear so that Ron couldn't hear it and it made Kim cry.

"Stoppable_-san is honest and true so don't lose him and from now on I'll always consider you my sister_." Kim smiled and both she and Ron waved goodbye to Yori.

* * *

Ron and Kim were finally in bed and they were enjoying each other's company. Ron loved the feel of Kim's smooth skin next to him and he breathed in her intoxicating scent. Kim loved the way that the two of them were huddling together for warmth and it made Kim feel excited. Rufus was sleeping in the living room so as not to disturb the two of them.

"Ron?" Kim whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that we'll be safe here?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were hiding at the Yamanauchi School they eventually found us and we don't even know if Sensei and the others are alive and what if…"

"Hold on Red" Kim shot him a annoyed glare.

"We're ten miles underground in Antarctica; Jacob wouldn't be searching for us here. He wouldn't even look here so don't worry about it. We are perfectly safe here and I'm here to protect you." he finished with a grin.

Kim felt at ease in Ron's embrace and all her troubles melted away. She turned over and began to kiss Ron passionately which made Ron howl playfully. Rufus walked in to see what all the commotion was and saw a lot of movement in the bed.

"Whoa!" was all he could say as the little naked mole rat slowly tip toed out and smiled thinking: _Ron never wrestled me like that before_. Cont…

* * *

Well there ya go! The next chapter will delve deeper into the lifestyle at the Sanctuary and we get to see what became of the Yamanauchi School! Please review! KingOAnime 


	11. Confrontation

I would like to thank everyone who reads my story and reviews it. It makes me want to do more and more. Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Fangs and Fur chapter 10- _Confrontation_

Ron woke up the next morning to find his lovely girlfriend gone. On the dresser was a note, it read:

_Left with Yori to explore. Be back shortly._

_Love, KP_

_P.S. Thank You for always being there!_

Ron was a little disappointed to see Kim gone, but decided that it would be a perfect time for him to explore. He quickly took a shower and put on the first clothes he saw. He stepped out of the house and was immediately greeted by several strangers who walked by him.

Their smiles warmed him up inside and he began to investigate the marketplace. As he made his way through the crowed area he noticed a woman, who looked similar to Mary, among the crowd. Everyone bowed their head to her and let her pass as if she were a holy person.

When the woman saw Ron she motioned for him to come to her, which he did. She had short green hair and wore very detailed robes that were adorned with symbols and shapes.

"Hello Ron Stoppable, I never had a chance to introduce myself earlier; I'm Susan, Mary's sister." she said over the noisy mass of shoppers. "My sister and I wish to speak to you alone, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he replied, "I consider it an honor."

Susan led him back up the long stairs to the house they were in yesterday. Ron entered and sat down on the sofa. Mary entered with a tray of tea and finger sandwiches.

"Hello Mr. Stoppable I'm glad to see you again. My sister and I wanted to talk to you again, but alone."

"I am a bit curious as to why you urgently had to speak with me," he said as he took a cup of tea and slowly sipped at it.

"You see Ron, there was something that we haven't told you yet and we agreed that you had to hear it first," Mary said as she inhaled deeply, letting the tea sooth her senses.

"Both of us have the gift of foresight and we witnessed a disturbing thing." Susan shuddered as she said those last words, which made Ron worry.

"So what exactly did you see?"

"We will show you," said Mary, "Form a circle and join hands," she commanded as Ron complied.

After they were in position Mary and Susan closed their eyes; Ron followed. He waited, but didn't feel anything. Then when he opened his eyes he realized that he wasn't in the witch's house anymore. He found himself in a small town and it was in flames. Werewolves were fighting with Jacob Yorkshire and his followers. He saw women and children being slaughtered as everyone was massacred.

Then he was transported to the vampire capital in Boston, as he saw Jacob being crowned the ruler of the world. He heard the people shouting, "LONG LIVE KING JACOB, RULER OF ALL!

Then, almost as if rewinding he found himself in an open field where he could see himself and Kim fighting Jacob and his army. Suddenly he encountered the most disturbing image of all. He saw himself crying over Kim's body; she was dead. He could see the pain and sorrow on his own face and he was forced to look away.

When he turned in the other direction he was back at Mary and Susan's. He was breathing heavily and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was crying.

"What was that?" he said wiping away his tears.

"That was one of two futures Ron. On one hand this Jacob person would rule the world and destroy everything, but the other shows you and Kim fighting him which would led to her being killed." explained Susan.

"Just because they're premonitions doesn't mean that they will come true; we shape our own destiny," added Mary.

"I refuse to let Kim die. I'll simply stop her from fighting."

"Think about what you're saying Ron. You telling Kim not to fight is like telling a track star to stop running, it's in her blood. Like we said it may or may not happen so don't be so hasty to tell your girlfriend no." consulted Susan.

"Well for now I don't want her to know yet ok? I need to think this over first."

"We understand, but there is still more."

"What?"

"It has to do with the Yamanauchi School. We have tried to find Sensei's signal, but cannot locate him. We also do not know what the condition of the students there is either, but the one thing we do know is that Yamanauchi has been completely destroyed."

Ron felt devastated and helpless at the moment and he needed to know something, "Does that mean that Sensei is…..dead?" he asked weakly.

"Not necessarily, it just means that he is either too far away or that he is too weak, but you should tell Kim and especially Yori about this. You don't have to say that Sensei is dead, we have known him for many years and he could always get out of trouble so don't lose hope."

Mary's words seemed to comfort Ron and after he was finished with his tea he stood up, said goodbye, and walked out. He came back to his house and saw Kim and Yori both chatting with each other. When they saw Ron they jumped up and greeted him.

"Hey hot stuff," Kim said, giving him a big kiss.

"Hi KP, Hey Yori what have you two been doing?" Ron said in a squeaky voice.

Yori gave him a short bow and said, "Kim-chan and I were exploring our new home Ron-sama."

Kim was very excited and immediately she sat Ron down and told him everything about their trip. Ron decided to wait until tomorrow about Sensei and Yamanauchi since Yori and Kim were so happy he didn't want to spoil their day.

* * *

That night Kim and Ron were sleeping together. Correction Kim was sleeping; Ron was wide awake and frustrated. He still couldn't cope with that image of him holding Kim's corpse. He got out of bed for a drink of water. He looked at the clock on the wall; it read 1:30 a.m. When he returned to the bedroom he saw Kim sitting up staring at him. Her green eyes were so piercing and her body was intoxicating. Almost as if under pressure he spoke before Kim even opened her mouth.

"I couldn't sleep," he said in a monotone voice.

"Do you want to talk about?"

Ron sat down at the foot of the bed and began to massage his temples as Kim crawled over to him. She put her arms around him and embraced him, leaving no space between them.

Kim's bare skin against his back was torture and yet it made him feel safe and secure. He turned around to face her with tears in his eyes as he smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

Kim was startled at first, but she loosened up and began to moan. Ron heard this and put his arms around her waist as she trailed her hands up his bare chest before locking them around his neck. The two of them stayed like this feeding off of each other's love and emotion. Ron could feel Kim's desire to help him and make him feel good, which she was doing. Kim felt Ron's passion flood over to her and that made her even more assertive.

Finally they broke their long and much needed kiss. Kim wiped the remaining tears off his face and brushed her nose against his.

"So, how do you feel now?" Kim growled in a loving way.

"Not bad, but your approach was amateurish and that embrace needed more humph," he replied trying to sound convincing. Kim pulled him down and began to wrestle with him until she finally had him pinned down. She smiled and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"_You are my life Ron Stoppable and I would rather die than spend one day without you_."

Ron smirked and replied, "Then I'll never leave you and I know you'll never leave me too." The two lovers began to make out again as it escalated into a much more complicated "dance." Ron felt at ease and now he believed that she would never leave him.

* * *

Soon a month passed by quickly; Ron was now a popular chef and Kim would help out with everything, except cooking. Yori loved to teach Martial Arts and it helped feel like she had a purpose. Ron explained to her what happened at Yamanauchi, but she still has high hopes that Sensei is still alive. Monique and Felix recently married and think Ron and Kim should too, but both of them still feel that they aren't ready for marriage yet.

Days at the Sanctuary seemed like paradise. No murder, no crimes, no diversities at all. Vampires and werewolves could walk down the same path together and humans no longer feared for their lives.

Ron was working at his food stand when he saw Kim rushing over to him.

"Hey KP, what's the hurry?"

"Wade is on the Kimmunicator. He said that he needs to speak to both of us; it's urgent. They both turned it on and saw their old friend on the screen.

"Hey guys, sorry for not calling you for so long, but we have a major problem!"

"Calm down Wade and tell us what's happening," Ron said, trying to keep Wade from exploding.

"I've been recently monitoring Jacob Yorkshire's movements and I found out that he has a massive army and he's killing people left and right."

"WHAT?"

"That's not all according to my research all the people he's killed so far are all werewolves."

Kim was full of anger and rage and needed to know what the casualties were. "How many have died so far?"

Wade paused and looked down, "Over two thousand so far, but he's not stopping."

"He'll only stop when every werewolf is dead," concluded Ron.

Ron and Kim decided that they had to do something and came to a monumental decision. They came to Mary and Susan and explained the situation to them. The two sorceresses were aware of this and explained to them that this was Jacob's first step into taking over the world.

"We have to stop him or else our friends and family will die," Kim stated.

"We know that you wish to leave and we already had your things packed," said Mary.

"Good, you need to gather the people and prepare them for battle," Ron added, but Mary and Susan both shook their heads.

"We cannot get involved in this Ron."

"But…why?" they asked.

"Our duty is to protect these people and keep the outside world from harming them. If we tell them to fight then everyone could die and we would have let them down." Susan tried to explain.

"But your main duty was to keep the balance and if you let Jacob do this then the world will no longer be balanced. You will have failed," said an angry Ron.

"We will not do it Ron we can't if you two wish to leave then we cannot stop you, but leave us out of this." finished Mary.

Ron and Kim stormed out and headed to their house. After all their things were in order they began to leave when Yori, Monique, and Felix stood before them with their stuff together.

"Your not leaving without us," stated Monique.

"Your lives are here Monique; we don't want you getting mixed up in this," pleaded Kim.

"Sorry guys you're stuck with us, we said that we'd stick with you and we will; besides it's our world too," Felix added.

Kim and Ron felt touched and gave their friends big hugs as they made their way to the portal door to the outside. After reciting the spell and entering the door the group found their ride from Wade. They all boarded the plane and followed his coordinates to Jacob's position: England.

* * *

Jacob and his army was getting bigger and bigger with each passing day. His vampire/human army was destroying the werewolves and his brother couldn't stop him since he was going to be dead soon, but then as he and his army were marching through an open field he spotted five figures on top of the hill. When saw that it was Ron and his friends he was thrilled. For months he had searched and Ron comes to him; he knew that he had come to stop him.

Ron and Kim both began to walk down the hill as Jacob went up halfway to meet them. He decided that a little chit-chat wouldn't do any harm.

Ron was holding Kim's arm and tried not to think about that terrible image. As they finally approached Jacob they knew there was no turning back.

"My my Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Possible; what a delight."

"Can it Jacob we've come here to stop you." growled Ron.

"Stop me? How exactly do you plan to stop me? Over twenty-thousand men versus just you and your little friends. How could you possibly hope to beat me?

"We can still fight and even if we die; at least we fought till the bitter end!" Kim exclaimed.

Jacob smirked and replied, "How coy of you. You two are so predictable; my werewolf partner was right about you two."

"We already know about Bonnie." Ron said with a sting.

Jacob smiled and then began to laugh out loud with great vigor, which annoyed Ron and Kim.

"Who said it was her? Oh darling! Could you please come here and introduce yourself?" he called.

Ron and Kim saw the person walking up to them, but couldn't believe it. Of all the people this was the last person they expected to see.

"TARA?" they both exclaimed.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Cont…

Well the next chapter will be the final battle. People will die, and lives will be changed, but what's going to happen? You just have to wait and find out! Please review! KingOAnime


	12. A Bridge between Worlds

The story is winding down, but I was thinking of a sequel so give me your thoughts please. Enjoy! KingOAnime

Fangs and Fur chapter eleven- _A Bridge between Worlds_

Ron and Kim still couldn't shake off their surprise. How could Tara betray them like this? She on the other hand enjoyed watching her "former" friends stare in disbelief.

"How could you Tara! We were a family." Kim spat in distain.

"Sorry guys, but I made a choice: either be dead or alive, and I choose life." she replied smugly leaning on Jacob's shoulder.

"Yes my dear you made the right decision," Jacob said grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you planning Jacob?" Ron demanded, not letting go of Kim's hand.

"Ah straight to the point I see. As you well know Ronald I am only the second in command, but soon that will all change. Even now as I speak my team of assassins are taking care of my dimwitted brother."

Kim's mind trailed off for a while as she gazed out at the large army. She knew that their odds of success were small, but for some reason she wouldn't be anywhere else right now. Ron; however, was solely focused on Jacob and especially Tara. He understood now how they found out about Kim and him and how he knew about Ron's shoulder, but he felt angrier than anything else and wanted nothing more than to rip Tara's throat out. He and Kim snapped back to reality as Jacob continued to rant.

"Once I became the leader I would build up an army three times the size of this and destroy every werewolf in the world, except for Tara of course."

"We werewolves haven't done anything to you so why not just leave them alone." Kim ordered, but Jacob just laughed.

"You are stupid; don't you see? The werewolves will never take me as their unconditional world leader and they might even unify so I need to wipe them out so that there will be no rebellions. Then with the werewolves extinct the vampires will obey me and the humans will fear me as I rule for years to come and become the god that I deserve to be!"

"We'll stop you," Ron proclaimed, "Even if William is gone if you're dead too then all your plans will fall apart."

"You really think you can stop me with only five people and one little mole?"

"He's a naked mole rat buddy and don't you forget it!"

"This ought to be good; let's see how long you can last." as he lifted his hand for an attack. He and Tara both returned to the main army as his soldiers aimed their rifles at them. Ron and Kim expected the worst, but when they heard a loud cheer from behind them.

* * *

The Possible pack had arrived with the Rockwaller pack next to them. Kim's father motioned for them to come up, which they did. After reaching the top Kim and Ron both hugged Mr. and Mrs. Possible who were ready to fight.

"Your friend Wade gave us directions and we didn't come alone." Mrs. Possible explained as she showed them the rest of the group. Kim and Ron were amazed to see Mary and Susan, along with all the Sanctuary, and even Sensei with a few hundred ninjas.

Yori and Sensei were hugging and Ron and Kim joined in as he smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"I am fine my friends, most of the Yamanauchi students escaped and I was busy gathering graduates to help us." he said.

Ron and Kim then ran over to the two sisters as they explained their motives for coming.

"We both agreed that you were right, if Jacob wins then the Sanctuary will also be in danger so we came here to help." Altogether Kim and Ron had gone from five to twelve-thousand; Jacob's was still larger, but they had strength advantages.

Jacob was annoyed by this, but believed he was invincible so he ordered the march. Kim and Ron stood side by side with the rest of their army and prepared to fight.

"You ready Bonnie?" Kim asked her rival, who was standing next to her.

"I'm only here to stop this psycho from destroying us got it?" she replied venomously.

Kim could see that she was lying through her teeth, but decided to wait until after the battle. Kim held the necklace Ron gave her for Christmas and remembered all the wonderful experiences they had together. She remembered their first kiss, the discovery of Ron being a vampire, and even their first time in bed together; all of these memories were precious to her and now here they were. The outcome of this fight would decide the fate of the whole world. Kim placed the necklace around her neck, gave Ron one last kiss, and transformed into her wolf form.

Ron and Kim yelled their battle cry as everyone charged to spear Jacob's army. All the werewolves and part werewolves were the first to meet the enemy. Jacob's soldiers were equipped with a rifle and a small short sword, but they weren't trained in close-range combat. Well they found out the hard way.

* * *

The werewolves shredded anyone who dare stand in their way as each soldier fell before them in a bloody heap. No one could even fire a shot since they were so quick and merciless. The soldiers also had on full body armor, which was useless in this fight, and weighed them down. It also was very difficult to do hand to hand combat with such armor on.

Soon Ron and the slower vampires joined in and were surprised at the number of casualties there were in such a short amount of time. He did his part as he began using his vampire strength to toss and throw any soldier in his way. Soon he realized that he needed a weapon and Sensei was happy to oblige. He gave Ron the Lotus blade which Ron used immediately hacking and slashing away.

* * *

Since Tara was the only werewolf in Jacob's army she didn't bother with her own kind; instead she went for weaker, slower prey as she chomped off a guy's head and continued on her bloody path.

Jacob, being a skilled swordsman, was having no trouble with any adversary. Any opponent he faced quickly met their end. He realized that his army wasn't fit for this kind of combat and soon came to the grim fact that he might lose, but he wouldn't give up. He pulled out his walkie talkie and radioed in for reinforcements.

Ron and Kim were satisfied that they were winning, but soon they felt a rumble beneath their feet and heard a loud whirling sound. Much to their dismay coming over the hill was a battalion of tanks and helicopters. No one had a weapon to match this and Jacob believed that the tables had turned, but then something unexpected occurred.

Along red beam slashed through the tanks, and destroyed them as green blasts and golf balls flew at the helicopters causing them to explode. Everyone turned to witness Wade in an armored battle suit with Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Shego, and D.N.Amy!

Everyone even Jacob couldn't help but stare at this new sight as Kim and Ron's army got a much needed strength boost. Drakken immediately flew in his hovercraft blasting away at soldiers and any more tanks. Shego began using her green fists to good use. Monkey Fist and his army of monkeys joined the battle and gave a lesson in Tai Shing Pek Kwar. D.N.Amy and some of her mutants creations jumped in the fray and Duff Killigan whipped out his nine iron and clubbed away at soldiers.

Kim was still in wolf form when she saw Ron fighting Jacob. Ron was pretty good until another soldier distracted him long enough for Jacob to disarm him.

Ron fell down on the grassy ground and looked up in horror as Jacob was about to deliver the final blow, but Kim shoulder tackled him down and growled ferociously at him. Jacob stood up, brushed him self off, and charged head long at her. Kim wasn't expecting this and didn't have time to react as Jacob drove his blade into her leg. She howled in pain and changed back into her human form as Jacob pulled the sword out. Kim held he would in agony, but still showed defiance to Jacob as he smirked at her.

"Defiant till the end. I can see why your people are so stubborn. Alls well that ends well; goodbye Kimberly Possible." as he was bringing his sword down Kim realized that this was the end, but then something changed.

Ron jumped in the way and received a blade to the gut. Kim screamed in disbelief as Jacob pulled the blade out and Ron fell to the floor. Kim ran over to him, but was kicked away by Jacob.

"I'm not that nice Miss Possible, but what I will do is let you join him." He smiled as he walked over to her and prepared to deliver the final blow. Kim sat up ready to die, but before he could bring the sword down onto Kim another blade had pierced his chest.

Jacob turned around to see that Ron threw the Lotus blade at him which hit its mark. He turned again to face Kim and gave her a look of surprise as he fell dead to the ground. Kim crawled over to Ron and picked up his head. She stroked his head and tried to wake him up, but he didn't move.

Kim didn't notice, but William Yorkshire and the main vampire army had arrived just seconds ago which caused the rebel army to retreat.

Kim cried over Ron's body, until she heard a small moan.

"Uh… Kim? I…I'm so…sorry." he said weakly.

"Why did you stand in the way Ron? Why would you do that?"

"Because KP; I love you. I didn't want you to die so I would rather die myself then live without you."

Kim's tears hit his face as she sobbed her heart out and held Ron close.

"Kim… There's something I want you to…to have," as he slowly reached into his pocket and produced a beautiful diamond ring. "After the battle I was going to ask you to marry me, but I can see that that might not happen."

"Don't say that silly of course I'll marry you; I'll only love you," she said as she placed the ring on her finger.

"Good I was hoping you would say that. KP? I love you so much and I don't want you to ever forget that," as he brought his hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I love you too Ron," she said as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. They held it for what seemed like hours, until Ron's hand fell limply to his side.

"Ron? Ron? RON?" she screamed and saw his open eyes staring at her blankly. His skin felt cold and his heart stopped beating just as Mary and the others arrived, but too late.

"Please heal him. Bring him back!" she pleaded, but Mary and Susan could only shake their heads.

"We're sorry Kim, but we can only heal wounds, not bring the dead back to life."

Kim was stunned and upset. She closed Ron's pale eyes and gave him one last kiss.

"Goodbye Ron; I'll always love you. I just wish I could bring you back." she began to cry again as everyone around her shed tears as well, even the villains. Shego wished she could've been there to stop Jacob and now that buffoon was dead she wouldn't accept it.

* * *

Just as Kim was about to stand up something magical happened. Her necklace somehow was pulling her back to Ron and before she knew it she was kissing him again. The necklace began to glow a bright red as it engulfed Kim and Ron in it. Kim couldn't separate from Ron and she was getting a little freaked when all of a sudden she felt Ron kiss back. His eyes opened just as the light disappeared and soon he wrapped his arms around her tightly not wanting to let go. Ron's wound was gone, so was her's, and most importantly he was alive.

When Ron and Kim stood up everyone cheered as loudly as they could. Kim was still confused as to how it all happened, but Ron had an explanation.

"I told you that necklace had supernatural powers and I said that it reacts to true love."

Kim was honestly too happy to care and began showering him with kisses. Soon they were greeted by William Yorkshire who saluted them on a job well done.

"Thank you sir, but we thought you were dead." Ron said.

"So did my brother, but luckily my lovely assistant protected me and kept me safe," he motioned to a woman who ran into his open arms.

"She defended you? How?"

Suddenly a lone soldier tried to attack William from behind, but his assistant turned into a wolf and shredded him to pieces. Ron and Kim stood agape.

"She's a werewolf?"

Yes she is, but I've been keeping her a secret until my proclamation came by," he replied.

"What proclamation would that be?" Ron asked.

"That this silly war is over. Vampires and werewolves should be friends and allies, not enemies and rivals. That's why starting immediately a truce has been called for all vampires may now be with whoever they want with out any prejudice. And I couldn't have done it without you two. After I heard your story it inspired me to create this and have a werewolf for a wife so to you two I thank you."

Soon the entire army was saluting to them. Ron and Kim were flattered, but still had questions for their friend Wade.

* * *

As the rest of Jacob's army began surrendering and marching to prison Kim and Ron approached their villainous allies.

"So Wade, how did you get them to come help?" Kim questioned.

"Simple; I told them you were in danger and they all came."

Ron was skeptical, but soon the villains confessed.

"You see we all realized that without you two around taking over the world just wasn't the same." Drakken proclaimed.

"Yeah, it's like playing chess by yourself. There's no challenge and you Kim are the only one who makes us want to do better in our schemes. Without you we have no motivation to take over the world. So when your Techno Boy told us you guys were in danger we came running, because the only people allowed to destroy you are us," Shego added.

The couple smiled and watched as their once in a lifetime friends left to think up some diabolical plan. As all of Jacob's soldiers were being escorted to the trucks, Tara was fighting the whole way.

"William, what's going to happen to Tara?" Kim asked.

"She'll be sent to Vlad Tower where she'll have a long, long time to think."

Kim and Ron were happy that it was over. Jacob lost over seventy-five percent of his army while Kim and Ron's only lost a thousand, but they would never forget the result of the outcome. Now because of their undying love for each other Ron and Kim became a bridge between the world of man, werewolf, and vampire.

"So," Kim asked, "When's the wedding?" Cont…

One more! Please review! KingOAnime


	13. New Beginnings

I would like to thank all the people who read my story and I would also like to thank everyone reviewed it as well. This is last chapter/epilogue, but I will be starting a sequel soon. Please enjoy! KingOAnime

Fangs and Fur chapter twelve- New Beginnings

Six months had passed since Jacob and his plans for world domination were destroyed. Kim and Ron were preparing for their wedding, which is today. Both of them were very nervous and excited at the same time. It was finally time for them to consummate their love, in a formal way.

Normally this would be done in a church, but due to the large amount of guests Kim asked for a favor. Now their wedding was being held at Madison Square Garden, and it was being televised on national TV!

Since this would be the first "official" marriage between a werewolf and a vampire Ron thought that it would be a good idea to show everyone that they could be with whoever they wanted to. The guest list had about twenty-thousand people, but said anyone else who wanted to attend could if there was room; it was a full house. An estimated two billion people were watching on TV.

Wade and the rest of Kim and Ron's family were present; all the villains came, but promised not to do anything evil. Mary and the entire Sanctuary came; even Bonnie was sitting in the seats. Kim looked behind the curtains and smiled when she saw Sensei and the rest of the graduates among the rows of friends and family.

Kim was all decked out in white lace and hadn't seen Ron since yesterday. Yori and Monique were her maids of honor, and Jim, Tim, and Rufus were the ring bearers

Ron straightened his tie and waited at the small altar as his best man Felix squeezed his shoulder for comfort. He was anxious to see Kim and looking on at the massive audience he took deep breaths and concentrated.

William Yorkshire was sitting with his assistant/girlfriend waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"So my dear, do you think I did the right thing by making this truce?"

"Of course you did just look at everyone around you. Werewolves, vampires, and humans are here to celebrate the joining of two amazing people. This is the start of a new beginning and a new age where peace and prosperity will rule. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." she replied, kissing his cheek as the music began.

* * *

Ron heard the processional music ringing loudly in the stadium as he awaited his bride. the cheerleaders came out with baskets of flower petals as they sprinkled them over the ground and passed the altar. Each one of them gave Ron a look of encouragement and made him feel much better than he did before.

After this the bride's song came on and everyone stood up and looked at the curtained doorway as Kim and her father appeared. The entire audience looked in awe at Kim's beautiful dress. Ron could barely keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. When Kim stepped next to Ron he snapped back to reality and gave her a loving gaze.

As the priest began to speak Dr. Drakken couldn't help but sob on Shego's shoulder.

"Come on Dr. D, you're embarrassing me." she pleaded as she hoped the other villains wouldn't snicker or laugh, but much to her surprise she was the only one not crying! This agitated her and seeing the tears in Kim's eyes made her feel like crying to. After holding on for so long she eventually opened the waterworks and let the tears flow.

* * *

The ring bearers arrived and Rufus ran over to Ron's hand and gave him the ring. He took it from his friend and placed it on Kim's finger as he recited what the priest said. In turn Rufus gave the next ring to Kim and watched in anticipation as Kim did the same thing. After this the best part came up.

The priest recited, "Do you Ron take Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he replied as his mother nearly fainted and Yori looked on smiling.

The priest continued," And do you Kim take Ron to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she replied smiling.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride."

The entire stadium went dead silent as Ron lifted her veil off and looked deeply into her green eyes. This was the single greatest moment of his life. He never thought he would be here, especially with Kim, but here he was and he's never been happier.

"I love you KP," he said to her.

"And I love you," she replied as they finally sealed their relationship with a big kiss.

The entire place went nuts as everyone cheered and applauded. Motor Ed couldn't help but wail on his air guitar as he cried out, "You go Red!"

Shego was balling like no one else as she and Drakken did a little jig with each other. All over the world people were cheering and dancing; it was like the whole world won the super bowl. It would later be called the single greatest event on TV ever for years to come.

After it quieted down a bit the priest spoke loudly and clearly, "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable!"

Kim and Ron left the cheering crowds together arms linked together. The two of them couldn't describe how happy they were and now they would be together forever.

* * *

An hour later the reception was being held at Central Park as people came up to the newlyweds and congratulated them. Sensei and Yori arrived with news that they would be leaving.

"Why you just arrived?" Kim asked, clearly disappointed.

"A warrior may work very hard to gain his skills and abilities, but leave them unchecked and they will disappear." Sensei replied. Ron stood totally confused.

"Sensei means that if you do not practice you will lose all knowledge of what you learned." Yori explained.

Ron now got it. Then Sensei and Yori presented each of them with a gift. Ron had received the Lotus blade while Kim had a silver necklace that looked like a blooming flower.

"This is called the Lily talisman. It is in unison with the Lotus blade and if put together will cause them to fuse to become a new weapon. Use it wisely and carefully." Sensei warned. Ron and Kim nodded and watched as the walked off to train in the newly built Yamanauchi School two.

Drakken and Shego approached a few minutes later and congratulated them.

"It's going to be harder to fight you after witnessing that back there." Shego admitted.

"Maybe we don't have to fight anymore," Kim suggested.

"Not a chance. I said harder, not impossible just be ready for me okay? Don't get sloppy on me just because you and Ron got married."

In a surprising twist Kim gave her long time enemy a big hug saying, "I won't and thanks for caring."

Shego was at a loss for words so she just smiled and hugged her back. After more congratulations and gifts the party was winding down, but the show wasn't over yet. Now the bride and groom had to do their first dance together.

* * *

They both walked alone on the floor and waited for there song to arrive: _Could it Be_. Everyone watched the two of them move over the floor like it wasn't even there. People from Middleton High remembered the prom these two went to and how there movements were exactly the same and yet it seemed to have a little something extra.

Kim rested her head on Ron's chest as he brought her closer leaving no space between them. Kim loved every second of this and decided to get something off her chest.

"Ron, honey?"

"Yes, my lovely new wife?" he cooed as he brought his head closer to hers.

"There's something that I've wanted to tell you. You know I went to the doctors yesterday and I discovered something quite interesting."

"Oh and what was that?"

She put her lips closely next to his ear," I'm pregnant." she announced quietly.

Ron almost fainted, but remained upright and dancing as he looked at her face with shock in his eyes.

"You mean the kind of pregnant where a baby is involved?" he panted.

"Yes Ron you're going to be a dad," she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed in excitement. Ron just looked up at the sky and smiled at the moon.

The two of them stayed there for what seemed like hours and tried to process everything that happened over the last year. They discover that they're a vampire and a werewolf, they hide from a power hungry mad man, they meet tons of new people, they fight, they married, and now they were going to have a baby.

No one ever knew that a combination of fangs and fur would work, but they did and it would be one that no one would ever forget.

"BOOYAH!" **THE END**.

Well there you have it. Please review and look forward to the sequel coming soon! KingOAnime.


End file.
